Athame's Light
by Legionary Prime
Summary: The Asari encountered the Humans many years before the Turians did. This will drastically change the mass effect timeline, including one big one, Shepard is born an Asari as a result of a pairing between an Asari survivor and a famous Human War Hero. Join Athena T'Sarr/Shepard as she struggles to prove herself to both the Alliance, Asari and the galaxy as a whole
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, here it is, my third attempt at a mass effect story. My last two times weren't that good and hopefully this one can be better. It's an idea I had for years and just never gotten around to doing due to lack of motivation and depression issues I was dealing with for a few years. I nearly quit writing because of it, it's only because my friends determination (you know who you are) that I kept on and gave it another chance. I am fully dedicated to this one. The premise is basically this, the Asari encountered the Humans a hundred years prior, and Shepard is born an Asari as a result of a bonding between a famous Human war hero and a famous Asari (I am keeping who the Asari is a secret for now.) There will be romance, but I am keeping the pairing a secret for now as well. Be sure to leave a review. Hope you guys like it. My descriptions aren't the best but I hope to improve in the future. I haven't done any serious writing in forever so bare with me.**

In the year 2064, Humanity made first contact with an extraterrestrial race of beings called the Asari, they found what is known as a Mass Relay to the Sol System that Humanity resides in. Due to an incident with another race called the Batarians, a ship crash landed on Earth. They were met with officials of the United Nations and they told their story. They were observing Humanity for a while and planned to make first contact when they were ready, but Batarian slavers found the system as well and attacked them.

The United Nations agreed to work with the Asari and help them get back off world and send word to their leaders about the Batarians. As soon as they left, the Batarians arrived in the Sol System and invaded Earth. The Batarians landed and started killing and capturing humans for slaves. A lone man stood by and fended off a Batarian army single handedly, his name was Captain Jack Shepard. He rallied those behind him and fended off the Batarian occupation o f America until the Asari arrived. The United Nations launched a daring plan and planned to launch a hydrogen bomb on the Batarians until the Asari convinced them otherwise.

The Asari brought their fleet and attacked the Batarian slavers and forced them to retreat from the Sol System. The Asari representatives met with the UN and agreed to an alliance where they give them space ship technology to advance further and expand beyond their solar system.

Years later, the United Nations agreed to form the Systems Alliance, a new space faring organization that represents Humanity in the greater galactic stage. In the year 2075, a joint Humanity-Asari expedition on Mars discovered ruins of an ancient race called the Protheans. Humanity called it one of the greatest discoveries in Human history. The Asari and the rest of the galactic community called it….. Mass Effect.

2076-Humanity is led to the Citadel by the Asari where they integrate with the greater galactic community

2077- Liara T'Soni is born to Asari Matriarchs Benezia and Aethyta

2078-Athena Shepard T'Sar is born to Captain Jack Shepard, one of the first Asari to be born from a Human and Asari couple. She is used as a bridging gap between the Asari and Human races.

2087- Humans colonize various worlds such as Akuze, Noveria and Eden Prime thanks to expansion contracts given to them by the CItadel Council.

2123-Captain Jack Shepard dies and is honored by the Humans and Asari. His daughter and family continues to live out his legacy.

2126-Asari born from Human bondings are considered Alliance citizens from birth, causing some controversy among others.

2134-Steven Hackett is born

2137-David Anderson is born

2154-Sarah Shepard is born to Hannah and John Shepard, a military family and descendants of Jack Shepard. Cousin to Athena Shepard T'Sarr

2156- The first graduates of the N7 special forces program are congratulated by Admiral Jon Girssom. These include the likes of David Anderson and Alec Ryder.

2157-Humans on the colony of Shanxi are attempting to activate a dormant Relay but are found out by the Turians who attack them, after a brief scuffle at Shanxi, the Turians and Humans come to an agreement and agree not to open anymore dormant relays in what is known as the Relay 314 Incident.

2163-Athena Shepard T'Sarr becomes the first Asari to join the N7 program, amid some controversy from those that believed only Humans should join Alliance forces, but exceptions are made to Asari born from bondings with Humans.

2182-A joint Turian-Human project forms the SSV Normandy, the fastest ship among the Systems Alliance and is captained by David Anderson, who appoints his XO to Athena Shepard T'Sarr, along with her cousin Sarah Shepard.

2183-Normandy is called to a mission to pick up a Prothean beacon on the planet of Eden Prime


	2. Beginning

**A/N, so here it is, the first real chapter. Covering the intro to mass effect. I tried to twist it up some but I do have use some of the dialogue from the game. I am skipping Eden Prime though. My descriptions aren't the best so bare with me. And if anyone could help beta read for me, let me know.**

Captain David Anderson looked at the stars as he stood within Arcturus Station. He was there with Donnel Udina, the Human ambassador to the Citadel Council. They were there to discuss the candidates for the first Spectre to represent the Systems Alliance. Spectres are the right hand of the CItadel Council, the main government in the known parts of the galaxy. "So, what about Jackson?" Anderson asked.

"Earth born, no record of his family," Udina said.

"Didn't have one, he grew up on the streets," Anderson said.

"He killed many unarmed prisoners during the assault on Torfan. He's nicknamed the 'Butcher' by those as a result," Admiral Steven Hackett said.

"I have two other suggestions," Anderson said. "Two I think would fit right up our ally. The first is Sarah Shepard," Anderson said as he showed the image of a young Human woman with red hair and green eyes wearing black armor. "Born a spacer to a military family, descendant of the famous war hero Captain Jack Shepard from the First Contact War. Youngest recruit into the N7 program and a gifted biotic."

"She represents the best Humanity has to offer," Hackett said. "I approve of her as our request," he said and Udina and Anderson.

"However, there is one other person I like to recommend, who is a cousin to Sarah," he said as he showed the image of an Asari with light blue skin, wearing red/silver armor with a sword on her back. "Athena Shepard T'Sarr, daughter to Jack Shepard and first Asari to enter the N7 program. I put forward my recommendation to her as well, after the Skyllian Blitz and heroically saving lives on her own until Alliance command. Trained under Asari huntresses at the age of 50, became an N7 candidate years later. She is one of the first to be born to a union between Humans and Asari and represent the relationship between both species. I recommend her to also represent the Alliance."

Silence filled the room as Udina scoffed. "Anderson, we need a Human to represent Humanity and the Alliance, why would you recommend T'Sarr?"

"Weren't you listening, Udina?" Anderson said as he raised his voice at the ambassador. "T'Sarr is one of the main reasons why Humans and Asari governments have a good relationship, her father is a famous war hero, and her mother, well officially info on her is classified, by both governments."

"Fine," Udina begrudgingly said. "We'll test her on the Normandy's next routine mission to Eden Prime. Her and her cousin."

"The Council is also sending a spectre of their own to watch over them," Hackett said. "If all things go according to plan, they should work out well and we both get our Spectres."

"Fine," Udina said. "I'll make the call…."

Line Break

Athena T'Sarr was feeling normal today, at least normal for an Asari raised in Human space. She was a little over a hundred years old, young by Asari standards. Her father was a famous Human war hero, Jack Shepard. Her father was a good man, always caring and helping others, it was what he did best. He was a military guy through and through but his family came first to him, her and her mother. They met during the diplomatic mission when an Asari ship crashed on Earth, he saved her from Batarians and the two fell in love over time.

The Asari were a mono-gendered race, though they have the appearance of females and eerily similar to that of Human women Generally blue or purple skinned. Asari can live up to a thousand years. The Asari can have children with any race, whether be Asari or others like Turians or Humans. The Asari were the first to discover the Citadel centuries ago, a giant space station built by the Protheans, an ancient race of beings that vanished fifty thousand years ago.

The Salairans were the second species to discover the Citadel. They are amphibians, warm-blooded by nature due to their homeworld. After the Salarians discovered the Citadel and met with the Asari, they formed the Citadel Council, a government that represents all in the galaxy as more races discovered the Citadel. During the Rachni Wars, the Salarians uplifted the Krogan to help fight them in extreme conditions. The Krogan were given rights to expand to other worlds but soon they expanded aggressively and annexed worlds that were not theirs. After a failed peace meeting, the Krogans declared war and rebelled against the Council. The Salarians invented the Genopgage, a biological weapon designed to sterilize the Krogan and prevent their rapid expansion.

The Turians were encountered during the Krogan Rebellions. They are an avian-like species with a strong military force. The Turians pushed the Krogan back and unleashed the Genophage with the Salarians help. As a result, the Turians were granted a seat on the Council, becoming the third species to be a member of the Council. Years after the Batarian-Human War, a group of Human explorers without official orders from the Alliance tried to open a relay known as Relay 314. The Turians found out and opened fired on them, causing a brief war on the planet Shanxi. The Asari and Alliance intervened where it is found out that the explorers are part of Cerberus, a rogue splinter cell within the Alliance. The Alliance and Turians brokered peace and declared Cerberus an enemy of Citadel space. Though the war led to some animosity between some Turians and Humans

The Turians and Humans later cooperated on a project and created the SSV Normandy, as a way to improve relations between the two species. That's how it all began.

She stood there watching the Normandy leave Arcturus Station from the bridge of the ship. She smiled as she sees it leave the system and enter the Mass Relay. "Hopefully this mission is just a simple routine one," she said to herself.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice said to her and she turned and saw her cousin, Lieutenant Sarah Shepard. "You seem spaced out."

Athena shrugged. "Its okay, just watching the stars and planets as we enter the Relay. How long should we be ti'll Eden Prime?"

"Not long, according to Joke," Sarah said as she patted Athena on the shoulder.

"Hey Shepard's," a voice called out to them. "Captain Anderson is requesting you two in the briefing room, better head there," Joker, the ship's pilot said.

"Well, let's go see," Sarah said as they walked by the Galaxy Map and waved to Doctor Chakwas and Jenkins.

They entered the briefing room and saw the Turian Spectre, Nihlus, there waiting for them instead of Captain Anderson. "Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Shepard, I was hoping you two would get here first," the Turian said, "It will give us a chance to talk."

"Talk?" Athena asked, confused. "We were supposed to meet Captain Anderson.

"He's on his way," the Spectre assured. "I'm interested in this world we are going to, Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"They say it's a paradise," Sarah said.

"Yes….a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol to the Alliance, hasn't it?" Nihlus said. "Proof that Humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But, how safe is it really?"

Sarah and Athena looked confused at the Spectre. "Are you trying to scare us, Spectre?" Athena countered.

Nihlus smiled and turned to the Asari Commander. "Ah yes, I know about you, Athena Shepard T'Sarr, the first Asari N7 operative, you must be pretty proud," he said.

"Yes, I am," Shepard said as she smiled.

Just then, Anderson entered the room. "I think it's time we tell them what's really going on," he said.

"This mission is far more simple than a shakedown run," Nihlus revealed.

"I could already tell," Athena said.

"We're making a covert pick up on Eden Prime, that's why we needed the Normandy's stealth systems," Anderson revealed.

"What's the payload, Captain?" Athena asked.

"A research team unearthed some kind of beacon at the dig site. It was confirmed to be Prothean of origin," the Captain revealed.

The Protheans were the creators of both the CItadel and the Mass Relay and vanished fifty thousand years ago. "This is big Shepard, Prothean technology jumped our's ahead by three hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study," Anderson said.

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere Alliance interests. This discovery could affect every species in Citadel space," Nihlus said.

"Are we expecting trouble?" Sarah asked.

"I'm always expecting trouble," Nihlus said.

"There's more," Anderson said. "Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon, he's also here to evaluate you two.

"What's going on, Captain?" Athena asked.

'"The Alliance has been pushing this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger say in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say in the Citadel Council. With the Asari helping us after all these years, we are finally able to prove ourselves, that's why I recommended you two. You two represent both what the Alliance has to offer," Anderson revealed.

"Why me?" Athena asked, confused. "I'm not Human."

"I know, but part of the reason is your own history, who your father is and what he represents in the Alliance, you share his ideals and skills as well. You father is Human and that makes you part of the Alliance in my eyes, Athena," Anderson assured. "It took a lot of convincing to get Ambassador Udina to agree to you."

" _Transmission from Eden Prime, sir, you better see this.",_ Joker said over the comm.

"Well, let's see," Athena said.

Soon, the routine mission will be anything but routine.


	3. Redeemer

**A/N Surprised by the overall reception this story has gotten. Didn't expect it to be received so well. I got multiple chapters already written so I just need time to upload them and get ready. I am also skipping Eden Prime for the most part. Hope you guys like this one, a bit shorter but gives more info on Athena's background. I plan to do multiple of this background chapters throughout the story to expand her character. I apologize if its short. Please read and review. Initially planned to upload this friday but complications aroused that prevented me from doing so, so I'll be posting two chapters this week to make up for it. I actually already got like ten chapters already written for this story.  
**

 _When she touched the beacon, all she saw was war, death and destruction. Giant ships burning worlds. Then she fell to black. Nothing. All she saw was darkness._

" _You have taken your first steps," a voice said to her._

" _Who are you?" she asked. "Why are you in my head?"_

" _I am a voice of my people, an Avatar of Redemption. I am Redeemer, of the Prothean Empire, and you, are the vessel that will defeat the Reapers."the voice revealed it self._

' _A Prothean?' she said to herself. "What was the beacon for? she asked._

" _A warning."_

" _Warning for what?"_

" _You'll soon see the truth, Asari with Human blood. Soon, you'll all see."_

Line Break

When she was a young girl, she always looked at the stars at night, always curious about the various worlds to explore. Her father always told her the different constellations and systems, her favorite being Orion the Hunter. At least from Earth. Constellations are different from the other worlds she has been.

Her father was a good man, she still thinks about his death each day. They were close. Her father would always tell her "There can be no sacrifice, without victory," something his own father told him once before.

She missed him. She and her mother don't have the best relationship, she was always gone, due to being a politician so her father spent most of the time raising her. She got to know the human side of her family, who were mostly accepted her father and mother's relationship, and herself as well. Asari/Human relationships are still 'new' to humanity and some are taking some time to adjusted to the fact. People don't like change sometimes, and it could lead to consequences.

And change is happening to the galaxy, they just don't know it yet.

Line Break

Her father's death broke her, she never truly recovered from it. Though she does have the support from the human side of her family. She still remembered his last words to her. "My daughter, you will be the one that will unite our species with others. You're our little hope, our miracle. Be brave."

It was decades ago but she still remembered it like it was yesterday. It still haunts her. Her mother wasn't there, she was dealing with the politics of the Citadel and that put a strain on their relationship. Even then she can't openly talk about her mother due to her position in the Citadel. Goddess, she sometimes hated that. She was hardly there most of the time. Her father took care of her along with mother's sister, my aunt.

She hasn't seen her family in a while, she misses them sometimes. Last time she saw them was at her N7 graduation a few years ago, and since then it's been mission after mission. Though she is close to Sarah, a cousin from her human family. Daughter of Hannah and Jason Shepard, Jason being the great nephew to her father. Her and Hannah were always good friends with each other when they met, Jason was tolerable but accepted Athena as a Shepard.

Some Asari born from Asari/Human pairings are sometimes not accepted by the human family. She was one of the lucky ones. She still prefers to be called "Shepard' versus "T'Sarr", her Asari last name. She still gets called "T'Sarr" on official records and documents

When she was young, all she wanted to be was a soldier, and fight among the stars. She eventually got her wish. She sometimes wonder if she had a bigger destiny waiting for. And now she'll find out.

" _Captain, she's waking up."_

 **A/N Hope you guys like this. I got more in store and may post a second chapter quicker than usual if this short chapter isn't good enough.**


	4. Change

**A/N Apologies for the delay of this chapter. I had it done for a while just not felt any motivation to upload it honestly. I recently found my love for video games back after losing it during the depression these last few years. All thanks to Kingdom Hearts 3. I've been playing and enjoying games again, something I've not done in ages really. I'm still determined to see this through to the end. Though, I did have to scrap a few chapters I already written. They just weren't up to my standard so I'm gonna try harder. I could really use a beta or just someone to help look over this stuff for me.**

 **Also, I received some criticism in a PM about someone saying I should change Sarah's background due to being too similar to canon Shep and would confuse people with Athena. Athena and Sarah are different characters, but are basically two different split parts of Shepard. So basically, both characters are Shepard in a way, though Athena is the main character overall of this story. I have a big plans for Sarah in the overall narrative of the story so I can't really change much of her. What do you guys/gals think?**

 **I'm also considering doing a Kingdom Hearts story in the near future, I have Kingdom Hearts on the brain after KH3, which I thought was a great game personally. If anyone wants to talk Kingdom Hearts, feel free to send me a PM.**

 **Be sure to read and review**

The Eden Prime mission, was a disaster. Geth attacked the colony, led by Saren Arterius, a Spectre and right hand of the CItadel Council. Nihlus, the Spectre sent with them, was killed, and the Prothean beacon they were sent to retrieve was destroyed. Athena had approached the beacon when it pulled her in and burned a vision into her mind. A vision of death, war and destruction. Now they were on their way to the Citadel, to meet with the Council and report the situation.

"This isn't good, Shepard," Anderson said, worried. "WIth Nihlus dead and the beacon destroyed, it complicates our chances at getting a Spectre. What's worse, the beacon is destroyed. And it apparently gave you a vision."

Athena shrugged. "Yeah, it's hard to make out," she said. "All I saw was planets burning, thousands of them. Strange creatures and ships attacking in the thousands. It was like something from a nightmare."

Anderson sighed. "I wish we knew more what that was about, Shepard. Right now, we have to worry about the Council," he said.

Athena said. She knew that meeting with the Council would mean one thing, seeing her mother.

Line break

"That is not good enough, the Council would step in if the geth attacked a Turian colony," Udina, the Human ambassador, yelled out to the holograms of the Council members.

There's Tevos of the Asari, Valern of the Salarians, and Sparatus of the Turians. The Asari were the first to discover the Citadel, followed by the Salarians who formed the Council with them. The Turians joined when they helped stop the Krogan during the Krogan Rebellions.

"The Turians don't have colonies on the fringes of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador," the Salarian Councilor countered.

"Humanity was well aware of the risk when they went into the Traverse," The Asari Councilor said.

"Well, what about Saren?" Udina said. "You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action," the Human Ambassador demanded.

"You don't get the make demands of the Council, Ambassador," the Turian Councilor warned.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discussed the findings at the hearing, not before," Tevos said as the holograms of the Council went off.

Udina sighed and walked towards Anderson, Athena and the rest of their team. "Ah, Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you," he said sarcastically.

"Just the ground team that went to Eden Prime. In case you had any questions."

Aside from Sarah and Athena, Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Private Jenkins went with them. Jenkins was unfortunately killed in action and they encountered Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams who joined up with them at Eden Prime.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" the Ambassador asked.

"They are," Anderson said. "Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience.

"They aren't happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason," Udina said.

"Saren's a threat to all our colonies out there, he needs to be stopped," Athena said.

Udina sighed and walked towards the Asari Commander. "Ah yes, Athena T'Sarr, or do you prefer 'Shepard'?" he asked.

"Shepard's fine." she said.

"We had a lot riding on this because of you, we had to pull a lot of strings just to get you into our military. You better not let us lose a Spectre," Udina threatened.

"Udina, now's not the time. Athena is one of us, through and through. I vouch for her," Anderson said as he defended Athena. "I told you this before, yet still you continue."

"Fine," Udina said. "Just go meet with the Council," he said as he left the Ambassador's office.

Anderson sighed as he turned towards Athena. "I guess Donnel still doesn't trust you or the Asari fully just yet, he'll come around though. The Asari are our only allies on the Council, and we need to keep that alliance, you may not know it, Athena, but you are a big part in that."

"Is it because of who my parents are?" she asked.

Anderson. "Yes, even though I trust you and seen all the shit you've done over the years, even in the N7, there are those that use your connection for political gain, with your father being a famous war hero, and considering who your mother is," he said.

Kaidan perked up and asked "Who is her mother?" he asked.

Anderson shook his head. "Unfortunately that's classified by both the Council and the Alliance, her mother has a big role in politics, and that's all you're allowed to know," he said.

"Enough of this chatter," Athena said. "Let's go meet with the Council."


	5. I have returned and an apology

First and foremost, I deeply apologize for my long absence these past few months. My computer had died and I was left without a way to write for a long while. I tried saving for a new one but it didn't work out honestly.

I ended finding out that there are keyboard attachments for iPads so I ended up getting one that was good based on the reviews and works pretty good so far. Then, around that time, my computer came back alive. That thing is practically a zombie at this point with all the issues it has and constant dying and coming back to life…. At least I do have a way to write again as I can't rely on the computer for it anymore.

I have gotten a chapter done ahead of time and double checked for edits and what not and having a friend beta read it for me. If all goes well, it should be up in the next few days.

Again, I deeply apologize for being absent. I feel like I let you all down with that and I plan to not go through that again if I can help it.

I have returned


	6. Citadel Woes

**A/N Once again, I apologize about being absent. I have been writing chapters nonstop this past week to get more chapters written to make up for my absence. Here is the first of them, a longer chapter than usual. I am trying to work on longer chapters, as well as original parts and dialogue so it's not a carbon copy of the game scene for scene and word for word like so many mass effect rewrites try to do. I want to try something original with this. So, please read and review and I will take any form of criticism you all may have. I know I am trying to work on my grammar and descriptions some. Descriptions are my worst enemy right** **now. Still, I'm trying to improve. Wish me luck.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.**

"We are here to discuss the charges against, Saren Arterius," the Turian Councilor. "Ambassador Udina, the evidence you provided is not sufficient enough to charge Saren of treason."

"We have a witness, Councilor, shouldn't that be good enough?" Udina countered.

"The testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly what I call 'good enough' in terms of evidence," the Salarian Councilor said.

"I say, this meeting has gone on long enough," said the hologram of Saren. "It is a farce, zero evidence and baseless accusations from one who has bias against me. Isn't that right, Anderson? Still mad about your failed mission that I succeeded where you failed horribly?" he said as he let out a laugh.

"I'm done here," Saren said as his hologram fades.

"Without the proper evidence, this meeting will be adjourned, come back to us when you have it, and that's 'if' you do," said the Turian councilor as Udina looks down in disappointment as the Council walked away.

"It was a mistake bringing you into this meeting, Anderson," said the human Ambassador. "You and Saren have too much history, it made the Council question our motives."

"I know Saren," Anderson said. "He's only working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the human race. Every colony and world we have is at risk. Even Earth isn't safe."

"Tell me about this history between you and Saren," Athena asked.

"I worked with him on a mission years ago," Anderson revealed. "Things went bad. Real bad. We shouldn't talk about it here. But I know what he's like, and he has to be stopped."

"What's our next step?" Sarah asked.

"As a Spectre, Saren is virtually untouchable. We need to find evidence to prove his guilt," Udina said.

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator?" Kaidan asked. "We saw him arguing with Executor Palin before we met with the Council."

"That's right," Ashley said. "He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren."

"Any ideas where we could find him?" Athena asked.

"I have a contact within C-Sec that can help track Garrus down," Udina revealed. "His name is Harkin."

"Forget it," Anderson countered. "He was suspended last month for drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

"You won't have to," Udina assured. "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard and T'Sarr will handle this."

Athena was shocked Udina was letting her in on this investigation. She expected to be sidelined after the beacon fiasco.

"You can find Harkin in Chora's den, be careful though," Anderson said..

"We will, sir," Athena said as she saluted.

Line break

They made their way to one of the lower wards of the Citadel, where Chora's den was said to be. "So, Lieutenant, mind asking me how Athena hear is an N7?" Ashley asked.

Athena sighed. "My father was a human and I maintain close ties with the human side of my family. I was offered a position within the Alliance by Admiral Hackett several years ago. I accepted and now I am here," she said.

"So, who's your father, if I may ask?" Kaidan asked.

"He's a famous war hero," Athena said as she crossed her arms. "Jack Shepard, a hero of the First Contact War with the Batarians." she revealed as both Ashley and Kaidan looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wow, Jack Shepard?" Ashley asked. " _THE_ Jack Shepard," she said as Athena nodded.

"Unfortunately, I was used as a bargaining chip between the Alliance and Asari governments due to my unique heritage. I was however, able to get my position in the Alliance because of that. Took a long time as well," she said.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day for sure," Ashley said. "I know Asari-Human relationships are popular, but honestly didn't expect to work with one in the Alliance, no offense."

"None taken," Athena said. "I get asked that a lot, I am a special case and was able to get in and recommended to the N7. Only Asari born from Human-Asari bondings are able to get into the Alliance at this moment. Hell, it took a while for Asari born from Human bondings to be even accepted as Alliance citizens,"

"So, you still maintain contact with the human side of your family?" Kaidan asked.

"Yes, Sarah here," she said as she pointed to Sarah. "Is technically my cousin. We've been friends for years."

"Yep, we Shepards always stick together," Sarah said as she put her arm around Athena.

Line Break

The Wards were part of the arms of the Citadel. They were part of the Zakera Ward and heading to Chora's Den, a joint club in the Wards near the markets. Athena stopped and noticed an image of a half naked asari at the front of the club entrance and sigh. "Not gonna like being here," she said to herself but Sarah overheard her.

"Its fine, Athena, we just talk to Harkin and get out," she assured as they noticed two Turians leaving the den and pointing guns at them.

"It's T'Sarr, get her," one of them said and fire at them. Athena dodged and pulled Sarah down as she sent a biotic warp at one of the Turians and knocked him down. Ashley pulled out her Assault and fired at the other Turian while Kaidan hit him with biotics until he was down.

Athena sighed and looked down at the bodies. "Barely into the investigation and we got people trying to kill us."

"I think they may have been working for Saren, why else would they try and stop us?" Kaidan asked.

They entered the den and saw Asari and Human womenswear in rather revealing outfits, dancing in front of men. "Ugh, I hate this place already," Athena complained. "Let's just find Harkin and get out of here."

They noticed two Krogan arguing with each other as they walked in. "Back off Wrex," the krogan bouncer said to a krogan in red armor. "Fist told us to take you down if you showed up again," he warned.

"What are you waiting for? I'm standing right here," he goaded the other krogan. "This is Fist's only chance, if he's smart, he'll take it."

"He's not coming out, Wrex. End of story," said the bouncer.

"This story is just beginning," he warned. As he noticed Athena and her squad moving by. "Back off humans, I have no quarrel with you," said Wrex as he angrily stormed out of the club.

"Well, I wonder what that was all about," Athena asked.

"Who knows, let's not get caught in the middle," Ashley suggested as they approached the krogan bouncer.

"We're looking for a man named Harkin, is he here?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, he's over there," the krogan said as he pointed towards a table with a lone man with dark hair and a blue shirt with several empty cups on his table.

"Thanks," she said as she walked over to Harkin.

"You Harkin?" the Asari asked.

"Why?" Harkin replied. "Are you hit to swing your ass at me?"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I'm Athena Shepard, of the Alliance, we like to ask you a few questions," she said.

"Ah, I heard about you," Harkin said as he took a sip from his drink. "They have a nickname for you at C-Sec, the "Human-Asari" some of us call you. The Asari that wants to act like a Human but forgets who she is," he said as he laughed.

Athena angirly grabs a hold of Harkin by his collar as her biotics began to flare up. "Where is Garrus Vakarian?" she yells.

"Garrus?" Harkin said, pleading with the Asari. "Last I heard he was heading some clinic, Doctor Michel I believe," he said as he held his hands up in defense as Athena lowered him down.

"Good, thank you," she said. "Let's leave this hell hole of a place."

LIne Break

The clinic wasn't far from Chora's Den so it was a bit easy to find. Athena looked at the view of the Citadel and saw the various towers built within and the darkness of space. She still remember the stories her father would tell her about the stars. Goddess, she wished he was still her. She sighed as they found Michel's Clinic.

"Something's not right here," Ashley said.

:"You sure, Chief?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, my gut tells me we're walking into a trap," said the female human.

"Keep your guard up," Athena ordered as she put her hand on her rifle as she opened the door to the clinic.

"I don't know anything, I swear," they heard a woman screaming in terror.

Athena saw thugs pointing guns at Michel as she sees a sneaking up behind cover.

"Who are you?" one of the thugs asked as he grabbed a hold of Michel and pointed his gun at him.

The Turian then got out of cover and fired at the hostage taker as Michel runs off. Athena fired a singularity at the remaining gunmen, causing them to float and attach to one another as the group fires at all of them.

The Turian sighed in relief as he walked over to the Doctor. "MIchel, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine, thanks to you and these human soldiers that happened to show up at the right time. I don't know what would have happened otherwise," she said as she turned to Athena.

"Strange to see an Asari walk among Human soldiers," Michel said as Athena shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but at least your safe," she said as she turned towards the Turian.

"Are you Garrus Vakarian?' she asked.

"Yes, I am," the Turian nodded. "I was investigating into Saren's crimes but didn't have enough time to finish the report. I had a lead on a Quarian possibly having something on Saren, she was going to meet with a man named Fist about meeting with the Shadow Broker," he revealed.

"Who is the Shadow Broker?" Ashley asked confused.

"No one knows who he really is," Garrus said. "He or she keeps a highly secret network of spies and channels throughout the galaxy, according to Michel, the Quarian came into her clinic, injured and got medical treatment. She told the Doctor about possibly meeting Fist with some information about Saren for the Shadow Broker.

"Hey, a krogan we encountered at Chora's Den mentioned a guy named Fist that has a connection there," Ashley said.

"Yes," Garrus agreed. "Fist owns Chora's Den, so tracking him won't be hard. Mind if I come with you?" he asked.

"Sure, we could use all the help we could get," Athena said as she shook his hand.

Line Break

Chora's Den was quiet, no music or sounds coming from it. "I don't like this,' Garrus said. "I think it's another trap," he suggested.

"I figured as much," Athena said. "Nothing is ever easy."

They quickly got into cover behind the door as they opened and noticed several men with guns in the bar. "Of course, it's always a trap," Garrus said as he threw a grenade a mercenary in the bar and watched it explored, killing him.

Sarah moved on ahead and got into over behind some chairs and fired her shotgun the krogan bouncer. Ashley moved up behind and fired on the krogan as well while Kaidan fired at a guy on their right. Kaidan used his biotics and slammed him on the floor and threw him to the ceiling. He then grabbed a hold of another enemy and threw him across the club.

Athena saw Sarah and Ashley having trouble with the krogan, she grabbed her sword and jumped with her biotics and stabbed her sword straight into the krogan's head, killing him as he fell down. She pulled her sword out of its body and shook the blood off.

"Damn, Commander," Ashley said shocked. "How did you get a sword like that?"

"Part of my training as an Asari Huntress from years ago, I got it as a gift," she revealed as she sheathed her sword on her back. "It's pretty handy sometimes."

They walked past the dead bodies and entered Fist's office, only to be met by two turrets. The turrets were quickly destroyed as they saw a man with brown hair and wearing a red set of armor cowering in fear. "Look, I'm sorry, if you're working for the Shadow Broker, please consider letting me live," he pleaded as Athena pointed her rifle at him.

"We aren't working for the Shadow Broker, but if you don't tell us what you know, you'll be faced with a worse fate than that," she threatened.

"Alright, fine," he agreed as the Asari Commander picked the cowering human up by his neck.

"We're looking for a Quarian who was looking to get a meeting with the Shadow Broker, where is she?" she threatened.

"I set up a meeting in a corridor not far from here, but it's not the Shadow Broker she is meeting, its men working for Saren," he revealed.

"Saren?" Athena asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He paid me to double cross the Shadow Broker, when the Quarian came to me with damaging evidence against him, I told him about it and he put a hit out for her. Now please, let me go," he pleaded.

"I don't think so," Athena said as she put a bullet in the man's head, causing his body to fall limp.

"That was harsh, Commander," Kaidan said.

"He deserved it though, now let's go fund us a Quarian," she assured.

Line Break

They found the nearby corridor and saw a female Quarian meeting with two Turians. The Quarians wear suits whenever they travel to other worlds or the Citadel due to their poor immune system. "Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" she asked.

"They'll be here, now where's the evidence?" A turian asked as he grabbed a hold of the Quarian's arm.

The Quarian pushed his arm away. "No way, the deal's off." she said.

The Turian then signaled his men to come out from behind him and pointed their guns at the Quarian. The Quarian tried to run but the Turians were under fire from Athena and her squad who quickly took them out.

:"Fist set me up, I know I couldn't trust him," the Quarian exclaimed.

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Athena asked.

"I know how to take care of myself," the Quarian assures. "Not that I appreciate the help. Who are you?"

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance, I know you have evidence against Saren that's crucial to our investigation," Athena revealed.

"An Asari working for the Alliance?" Tali asks, confused.

"I'm a 'special' case," she reveals. "Let's head to the Ambassador's office, we can talk there."

Line Break

"You aren't making this easy, T'Sarr," Udina complained. "Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-" he started but then he saw the Quarian.

"Who's this?" Udina asks. "A Quarian? What are you up to, T'Sarr?"

"Making your day, Ambassador," Athena assured. "She has information linking Saren to the Geth."

"Really?" Udina asked shocked. "Maybe you should start from the beginning Miss...:?"

"I'm Tali," she revealed. "Tali' Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many Quarians here on the Citadel. Why are you so far away from your flotilla?" he asks.

"I was on my pilgrimage, my right of passage to adulthood," Tali revealed.

"Tell us what you found," Athena asked

"During my travels, I began hearing reports about Geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious," she reveals. "I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to be separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

"I thought Geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defensive mechanism," Anderson suggests.

"How did you manage to preserve its memory core?" Athena asks.

"My people created the Geth. If you're quick, careful and lucky small caches of data can be sometimes saved," she reveals as she activates her omni tool.

Her arm glows orange as the omni-tool appears on it as she presses on it. " _Eden Prime was a major victory. Brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit,"_ said the voice of a message.

"That's Saren's voice," Anderson exclaimed. "This proves he was responsible for the attack on Eden Prime.'

"There's more," Tali said. "Saren wasn't working alone," she said as she continued the recording.

" _And one step closer to the return of the Reapers,"_ said a female voice.

"I don't recognize that voice in the recording," Udina said but Athena sense a bit of familiarity with the voice. Her mind swears that she has heard it before but she is trying to remember.

"That voice, I swear I heard it before," she reveals.

"What do you mean, Athena?" Anderson asks.

"I don't know, it sounds familiar, like a faint and distant memory, I don't have anything else to go by, sorry," Athena apologized.

"No, its okay, Athena, at least we have a lead on Saren, maybe the Council could know," Anderson.

"Yes, I'll try to form a meeting with the Council right away, to prove Saren's a traitor," Udina said.

A/N, Once again, I deeply apologize. I hope this was good since I've been nervous as hell about it for a long while. A friend helped encourage me to post it and so I did. I plan to look over some of the other chapters before I post

I also got all the way up to Virmire done.


	7. The Hunt Begins

**Here it is, another chapter. Sorry for the wait, just lacked motivation and other things these past couple of months. I feel like I go through different spells when it comes to writing but I still enjoy doing it. I am still in need of a beta to help with this story if anyone's interested. I would be very grateful at that. I also planned to do smaller stories and one shots from time to time, stuff from mass effect, star wars and fire emblem are on my ideas list. Btw, Fire Emblem Three Houses is such a great game. Anyone that owns a switch should check it out. Its fun, really really fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.**

" _Eden Prime was a major victory, the beacon brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit,"_ said the unmistakable voice of Saren as the recording echoed throughout the Council Chambers.

" _And one step closer to the return of the Reapers,"_ said the unknown female voice.

The Council listened in silence as they made their decision regarding the recording. "This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador," said the Turian Councilor. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to make him answers for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice," the Asari Councilor Tevos said as she looked towards the Turian. "The one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia."

"Who is she?" Sarah asked.

"Athena should know this but Matriarchs are powerful Asari who entered the final stages of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people," Tevos revealed. "Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers, what do you know about them? Asked Valern, the Salarian Councilor.

"Only what was extracted from the Geth's memory core," Anderson started. "The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans, and then they vanished."

"The Geth believe the Reapers are their gods, and Saren is the prophet for their return," Athena stated.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's looking for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime," Anderson said.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" asked the Salarian Councilor.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers, that's bad enough," Athena said.

"LIstened what you're saying," said Sparatus, the Turian Councilor. "Saren wants to bring back machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible, it has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something."

"I tried to warn you about Saren," Athena countered. "And you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again," she warned."

"This is different," said Tevos. "You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using Geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth," the Salarian Councilor suggests. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will."

"Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again." Athena countered, remembering the vision the beacon showed her.

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position," said Sparatus.

"That is not good enough," Udina angrily says. "You know he is hiding in the Traverse. Send your fleet in."

"A fleet cannot track down one man," the Salarian Councilor says.

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the geth from attacking anymore of our colonies," said the Human Ambassador.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems," Sparatus suggests, referring to the lawless part of the galaxy filled with pirates and criminals. "We won't be dragged into a galactic conflict over a few dozen human colonies."

"I can take Saren down," Athena said as she clenched her fists.

"T'Sarr is right," Tevos said. "There is a way to stop Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies."

"No, it's too soon," countered the Turian Councilor. "The Alliance is not yet ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"You don't have to send a fleet in, Councilor," Athena said. "Send in me and Sarah, and the Ambassador gets his Spectres. Nihlus was evaluating the both of us, after all."

The Councilors then paused and looked at each other and then nodded. "Commander T'Sarr, Lieutenant Shepard, would both of you step forward?" asked the Asari Councilor.

Athena and Sarah then nodded and walked up to the Council Members. "It is the decision of the Council that both of you be granted the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel," said Tevos.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above rank and file," said Valern.

"Spectres are an idea, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will," continued Tevos.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold," said Sparatus.

"Sarah Shepard, you are the first Human Shepard. You and Athena T'Sarr are the first for the Alliance. This is a great accomplishment for you and your government," said Tevos as she smiled at the Asari Commander.

"We're honored, Councilors," Athena said as she bowed at the Councilors.

"We're sending you into the Attican Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him," said Valern.

"Any idea where to find him? Any leads?" Athena asked.

"We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina. For now, the meeting is adjourned," said Tevos.

Sarah then turned to Athena and hugged her. "Its about damn time, we're Spectres, this is gonna be cool," she said as Athena smiled.

"Never expected they would make me one, since I destroyed the beacon technically," Athena said. "But glad you are on as well. Humanity needs it."

"You deserved it as well, you saved my ass during the Blitz," Sarah said. "As far as I am concerned, you are one of us, don't ever doubt that," she assured.

"Thanks," Athena smiled as she turned to Anderson. "So what do we do now?"

"For now, meet us at the docks at C-Sec, I have something to discuss with Udina at the moment, but we'll meet you there shortly said as he and Udina walked off.

"Well, never expected we would have a Spectre, let along two," said Kaidan as he congratulated the two Shepard's.

"Yeah, Saren is gonna wish he never attacked Eden Prime now," Ashley said.

Line Break

They arrived at the C-Sec headquarters as they went to the elevator to the docs. Blocking their way was a krogan with red armor. Athena recognized him as the Krogan arguing with the bouncer at Chora's Den earlier. "So, I know of you, Asari, the one that works with Humans,' the Krogan said. "The name's Urdnot Wrex, I heard you were the one that killed Fist?"

"Yes, I did, bastard deserved it," she said as Wrex laughed.

"I like your style," he said. "I was paid to kill him myself but it seems you beat me to the job, here take his," he said as he handed her some credit chits.

"Credits?" she asked.

"Yes, they were meant for me for when I killed Fist, but you earned them since you killed him. Feels wrong to take something that I haven't earned," Wrex said.

"Um, thanks I guess," she says, confused.

"So, I hear you are chasing after a rogue Spectre, mind if tag a long? I figured you could use some help, after you killed Fist, you should be good," Wrex said.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Athean says as she pulls out her hand. "Welcome to the team."

Line Break

Athena saw Captain Anderson and Udina conversing by the Normandy. "Good news, T'Sarr," Udina said to Athena. "Anderson has stepped down as Captain of the Normandy. The ship is yours now," Udina said with a scowl.

Athena smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said as she thanks the Ambassador and Captain. "So, what are our leads on Saren?"

"We got three," Anderson said. "First is Feros, one our colonies went silent not long ago. We believe the Geth could attack but not sure. We're sending you to find out. The next is Noveria. Matriarch Benezia was last seen on that world. This one other things though, Benezia has a daughter, Liara T'Soni," he said.

" _Liara? I remember now, it's been years, but I now remember why Benezia's name sounds familiar," Athena said to herself._

"Where is she?" Athena asked.

"She was said to be heading to the planet Therum, to investigate a Prothean dig site, we don't know if she has any contact with her mother, but she is the closest thing we have to an expert on the Protheans, so getting her will be necessary for the mission against Saren," Udina said.

"Good luck you two," Anderson said to Athena and Sara. "Make us all proud.

Line Break

The Normandy was the work between cooperation between Humans and Turians to improve the relationships between their species, now it was hers. She never in her life expected to be in command of a Human ship. How far she has come in the last hundred years, she can hardly believe it. She knows there will be those that will be against her for this, but she doesn't care. She has Sarah, her teammates, they will stand by her to the end. She knows most of the crew of the Normandy that supports her, Joker, Chakwas…..

"So, Commander, want to say a few words before we go after Saren?" Joker, the pilot asks.

Athena paused and then activated the comms. "I know some of you don't trust me, or that I have command here. But we need to put that behind us. Anderson is trusting me, us with the ship. We need to stop Saren before he attacks anymore colonies. He is a threat to all of us. I am one of you, I will be to the end."


	8. The Good Doctor

**A/N I am changing some bits of the mass effect story, mixed with some original ideas as well as twists to the parts of the story, so it's not a carbon copy of the game with little changes. I want to mix it up a bit. And the recruitment of Liara is another good example. Especially when we get to Feros since I absolutely hate that part in the game with a passion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect**

Years ago

When she was a young girl, father and mother took her to Thessia, the homeworld of the Asari, her race. She was amazed by the beauty of the Asari Homeworld, the architecture, buildings, flora and fauna was different than that of Earth. Earth was the only home she has ever known. "Mother, it looks beautiful," Athena says, amazed by the city of Serrice.

"Yes, Serrice is one of the grander cities of Thessia, we can explore it if you want, little one," her mother said as they walked through the city with her father.

She was amazed by all the Asari here, she hasn't seen much of her own kind yet, only a few and mostly humans from Earth. She looked at a large statue of an Asari wielding a sword. "Mommy, who is that?" she asks.

"That is the goddess Athame, little one," her mother said. "Legend has it that she saved our race from an asteroid that would have wiped us all out many years ago."

She was mesmerized by the statue and eyed it with curiosity. "Athame sounds cool," she says.

"Do you know why we named you, Athena?" her mother asked.

'Why?" the child asks.

"After a goddess from Earth mythology, she stands for wisdom and leadership, and one day, you will lead us," she said.

"But, I don't want to lead," she complained. "Sounds boring."

Her parents smiled at the young girl. "Maybe one day, you'll see." her mother assured. "Where going to meet an old friend of mine, little one, and you'll get to meet her daughter as well."

Athena's head perked up. "Can she be my friend?" she asks. She doesn't have a lot of friends back home. Most children avoid her.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see. Her name is Liara, she is around your age," her mother says.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her," she says, excited.

" _Maybe one day, you'll lead us all."_

LIne Break

Her mother was right about one thing, she did end up leading after all. " _Liara, I haven't seen you in decades. Do you still remember me?"_

When she met with Liara, she was being bullied by other Asari children, due to being a pureblood Asari, Asari born from Asari-Asari relationships, which is often frown upon today. She helped Liara run away from the bullies and they got to know each other. They became friends. She lived on Thessia for a while but she had to leave years later. It was one of the saddest days in her life. Other than her father dying.

" _At least now, we'll finally be together again."_

:"Commander, we're coming up on Therum, our doctor friend should be on there if all things go according to plan," Joker said.

"And when do things ever go according to plan?" Athena joked.

"Point taken."

"Tell the others to meet in the airlock, we got a doctor to find," Athena said as she grabbed a hold of her sword and gear.

 **Line Break**

Therum was an uncharted world. Rocky, filled with lakes of lava. It is said to have Prothean ruins, which is why the doctor they're looking for is there. Liara T'Soni is the closest thing to a Prothean expert and she would be valuable to the mission against Saren. We have to protect her at all costs.

"Take us in, Joker," Athena said as the Normandy landed close to the rocky surface of Therum.

"Welcome to Therum, here in the middle of nowhere," Joker said. "Why would our good doctor be here?"

"Supposedly there are Prothean ruins, and Miss T'Soni is the closest thing there is to a 'Prothean expert' so I assume she is here to excavate those ruins," Athena said. "Tell the team to get ready in the docking bay, we're launching the Mako,"" she orders.

Line Break

The M35 Mako was a land vehicle designed for exploring uncharted worlds or other areas of worlds that humans or others can't get to on foot. Its six wheels and size made it easier to travel on worlds compared to other vehicles. It's jump jets allows it to get across obstacles that get in it's way.

"I'm taking us to the coordinates where the Prothean ruins are supposed to be, hang on, may be a bumpy ride," Athena said as she took the controls and drove on the rocky surface of Therum.

"So, 'Shepard'," Wrex, the Krogan started. "So, how does an Asari like you wind up being a Commander in the Alliance?"

Athena sighed, she gets asked this a lot and gets real tiring to repeat it constantly. "My father was a Human war hero, and my mother is an important figure in Asari politics. The two met during the First Contact War and had me afterwards. I was given special recommendations due to my heritage and was allowed in the Alliance. Trust me, it was a pain in the asst to get in," she reveals. "A lot of Human politics were against it, but the Ambassador at the time thought it was a good idea, and uses me as a 'bargaining chip' to broker treaties or trade relations with the Asari. It's frustrating to deal with but at least I am where I want to be. I was more attached to my father than my mother," she reveals.

"And why is that?" Garrus asks.

"Mother was hardly there, always away due to politics or meetings. Father raised me for most of my early life, introduced me to his family, who were surprisingly supportive of his relationship with mother." Athena said as they continued down the rocky terrain of Therum.

"You keep on bringing up your mother, who is she?" Ashley asked.

Athena sighed. "Touchy subject, she's an important figure in Asari politics, and if it is known that I'm her daughter, then there will be those that will use that against her. It's complicated really. She was hardly there, even when dad died so we don't have the best of relationship. I just want to forge my own path, and I wanted to be with the Alliance due to my father's connection with them."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Wrex. "Still, wonder if they'll include more of you in the Alliance as time goes on," he asks.

"Who knows with Alliance politics these days, just as bad as Asari politics," Athena jokes. "All the same to me really."

"Agreed on that, ma'm," Ashley said as she agreed with her. "Hate politicians. All talk but zero action."

"We better get going, not far from the ruins," she says.

Line Break

The Mako arrived at a large mining tunnel which is blocked by large rocks with a small crevice between them. Meaning they would have to leave the Mako while finding the doctor. Athena opened the hatch above the Mako and got out. She pulled Ashley and Garrus and tried to pull Wrex but was having difficulties. "Looks like you're Mako is too small for a Krogan," he said as he let out a laugh.

"Well, Mako's aren't built for Krogan, Wrex" she said as they managed to get Wrex out.

" _Commander, picking up a ship heading towards your way, I think it's Geth,"_ Joker said over the comms.

"Get ready people, about to have company," Athena said as she pulled out her Avenger rifle as she saw a sleek purple ship arrive above them as Geth dropped via pods from it.

Several Geth got out of the pods and started firing at them. Athena and the group took behind the rocks as the Geth fired at them. Garrus pulled out his sniper and fired a shot dead center at a Geth's head into its eye. Ashley moved forward and pulled out her shotgun and vaulted towards a Geth and fired at it in its center, splitting it apart.

Wrex sent a biotic attack and lifted several Geth in the air as he fired at them with his rifle. Athena pulled out her sword and activated its special function with electrictricity protruding from it. She then approached three Geth as she sliced on Geth's arm and flung him away with her biotics. She then pulls the guns out of the two other Geth's and then thrusted her sword into the eye of the Geth on the left and then threw the other Geth into the lava pits.

"We need to hurry before more Geth arrive, we need to find Liara T'Soni."

Line Break

They entered the mine and saw various excavation equipment and were met by a tuiran. "Hello, I am Narius Tavon, what was all that noise outside and who are you?" the Turian asks.

"I'm Athena Shepard, Spectre. We're here for Liara T'Soni, she's in danger. Geth are attacking this world under orders of Saren Atreius," she reveals as the Turian watched in shocked.

"Saren's working for the Geth?" Narius asked, shocked.

"Yes, its long and complicated but his forces are attacking anc we need to evacuate and quickly," she says.

"Okay, I'll take you to Dr. T'Soni," Narius said as he led them through the mine.

"Doctor T'Soni found these ruins a month or so ago and we've been excavating in hopes of finding more Prothean artifacts or even a beacon," the Turian says. "The doctor has been very hopeful about this site."

Just then, a loud explosion shook the mine as rocks started falling from the top. "Oh know, reinforcements have arrived, we need to hurry," Athena said as the Turian took the group to a small building within the mine.

"Here, this is where she was staying," Narius said as he knocked on the door. "Ma'am, we're under attack. A Spectre is here to get us out," Narius said

As the door open, an Asari with light blue skin exited the building. She was wearing a white/green lab coat with a white shirt and pants under it. "Narius, who is this?" she asks.

"I am Athena Shepard, Spectre for the Council, you're in danger Miss T'Soni and we're here to get you out," said the Asari Spectre as more explosions rocked the excavation site. "We need to move, now."

"Okay, just let me get my research notes," the Asari doctor said as she went back into the building and came out with data pads and notes. "I'm ready." she says.

"Good," Athena said. "Joker," she said over the comms. "Bring the Normandy as close as you can to the dig site, Geth are about to be all over us."

Just then, an explosion rocked the entrance to the excavation site as Geth started pouring in. "We need to hurry, take them out, protect the doctor," Athena ordered as they all fired at the Geth.

Athena lifted one and threw him at the top of the mine. Wrex threw a grenade at three, as it exploded, it killed two of them. Garrus stood behind as he fired with his sniper, same with Ashley. Athena took out the last Geth as a large Krogan arrived with two more Geth. "So, you're the new Spectre. Saren warned me about you," said the Krogan.

"What does Saren want with T'Soni?' Athena asks.

"She has valuable information that's worth it for my boss, now hand her over if you know what's good for you, and maybe I'll let you fools live" ordered the Krogan as he pulled out his shotgun

"Not a chance," Athena said as her biotics flared and she sent a warp at the Krogan. Ashley and Garrus took out the two Geth with their ships as Athena sent biotic attack after biotic attack after the Krogan until his shields were down.

Athena then pulled out her sword and stabbed him in the chest. "Ha, you're good Asari, but it will take more than that to kill me," said the Krogan as he jerk backwards and pulled the sword out from his chest and threw it at the Asari Spectre.

Garrus and Ashley fired shots at the Krogan head, the Krogan winced as several bullets hit his skull. "Ha, it will take more than that," he said as he pulled out shotgun.

Wrex then tackled the Krogan and started hitting him in his face. "You're working for Saren? You're a disgrace to our kind," Wrex said as he smashed the other Krogan in the head.

"Ha, I know who you are, Urdnot Wrex. Saren is the saviour of our race, you just don't know it yet," he said as he let out a laugh.

Wrex then pulled out his shotgun and lowered to the Krogan's face. "Not a chance," Wrex said as he fired a shot at the other Krogan, killing him as blood splattered on him.

"Wrex, you okay"?" Athena asks as she picked up her sword.

"I'm fine, he was a pain in the ass but deserved it. Saren's no savior to our people," Wrex said.

"Good, now let's get out of here," Athena said as the exited the mine as it started to explode around them due to the attack from the Geth

The Geth ship has since left but Athena smiled as the Normandy arrived. "Good timing, Joker, the place was about to blow," Athena joked as the Normandy's docking was lowered and the group entered it.

Line Break

Back at the Normandy's briefing room, Athena was discussing the events of Therum with her teammates. "That went better than I expected," she said. "At least no on died."

"Other than that Krogan asshole, no offense Wrex," Ashley said.

"None taken, Krogan like him are always a pain in the ass." said the Krogan.

"So, Liara, why would Saren be after you?" Athena sked.

The Asari Doctor paused for a minute. "I'm not sure, probably due to my Prothean expertise, but other than that, I have no clue."

Athena sighed, " _So she has no clue Benezia is working for Saren._ "

"Liara, I don't know how to tell you, but your mother is working for Saren," she reveals as the other Asari looked at her in shock.

"No, that's not true, my mother would never betray her people," she says.

"That's what the evidence we have suggests, Miss T'Soni," Athena said. "I'm sorry but its the truth."

Tears started to flow around Liara's eyes. "Mother, why?" she said to herself as Athena calmed her down.

"Hey, it will be okay, we'll try to save her if we can, but right now we need to focus," Athena assured the other Asari.

Liara smiled. "Thank you," she said as she sat down in her chair.

"Miss T'Soni, our friend here," Ashley started, referring to Athena "interacted with a Prothean Beacon back on Eden Prime before it was destroyed. She says she was given a vision of some kind for it."

Liara's eyes perked up. "A vision? Of what?" she asked.

"Of war, death and destruction," Athena reveals. "I saw the Protheans being wiped out by a race called the Reapers."

"Reapers?" Liara asked, confused. "In all my years of studying the Protheans, I have not once heard about the Reapers."

"According to the vision the beacon gave me, they wiped out the Protheans fifty thousand years ago and Saren is working with Benezia and the Geth to bring them back," Athena revealed.

"Why would my mother work to destroy all life? That's not like her," Liara said.

"We have reports that she is on the planet Noveria, we will be heading there now if you want to confront her about it," Athena suggests.

"Good," Liara said.

"I'll find some suitable quarters for you, how about the spare room in Doctor Chakwas's office?" Athena asks.

"Sure, that will be good, thank you very much," thanked the other Asari.


	9. Meeting With The Crew

**A/N A shorter chapter, mostly focused on crew interactions this time rather than any action or or anything like that. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect**

Athena sighed as she finished her report of Therum to the Council. One thing is already dreading about being a Spectre is making regular reports to the Council. She heard the door to her cabin open and saw Garrus coming in. "Oh, hey Garrus, wasn't expecting you," she said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I thought we could chat, get to know each other better," Garrus suggested.

"Good idea, I should try to get to know the other new crew members. You, Liara, Wrex and what not," she said. "So how long have you been at C-Sec?"

"For several years mostly, military runs in the family and my father approved of the job. He's a very by the book type of guy when it comes to the military. He probably doesn't approve of me ditching them to join a Spectre though," he jokes.

"Honestly, Garrus, why did you join me?" she asks.

"I honestly never trusted Saren, I got sick and tired of all the red tape at C-Sec that I was planning on leaving anyway. Seeing you brought a good opportunity, so I took it. Spectres generally don't play by the rules and have access to more intel compared to C-Sec. They can do more than what C-Sec ever can," Garrus said.

"So, you're not going back when this is over?" she asks.

"Hell no," Garrus exclaims. "Though, I overheard your conversation with Wrex on Therum, who was your father if I may ask?'

Athena sighs, whenever someone asks her about her father, she remembers the day she died. "My father was a war hero from the First Contact War with the Batarians, Captain Jack Shepard."

"Ah, I heard about him," Garrus said as his eyes perked up. "Led a squad and single handled fended off Batarians from capturing Humans and Asari from the ship that crashed before help arrives."

:"Yep, that's him" Athena confirms. "That's how he and mother met, he saved her during that war."

"I heard your mother is a touchy subject, why can't you mention her?" he asks.

"She's very important in the Asari government, mentioning her often would just cause trouble, or have her enemies come after me when I was younger, or use me as a 'bargaining chip'," she reveals. "It's complicated. She wasn't there much when my father was alive. When he died, I was shipped off to work with Asari Commandos. I eventually quit and was given an offer to join the Alliance N7 program, something my father helped create," she reveals.

"I also prefer using my father's name versus my mother's. I feel more connection with the Shepard's more than anything, they are like family to me," she says.

"Good to know, I take it the Sarah Shepard on board is one of your relatives?" he asks.

Athena nodded. "Yes, she is, we're practically sisters, we've been friends for years."

"That's good at least, family is important sometimes," Garrus said. "Well, it was nice chatting with you, Shepard."

"You too, Garrus," Athena said as Garrus walked out.

" _I should try to get to know the other members of the team,"_

Line Break

She took the elevator down to the lower deck and saw Wrex and Ashley hanging by the lockers while Garrus was calibrating the Normandy's guns by the Mako. She went over to talk to Ashley. They had picked her up from Eden Prime but haven't gotten around to talk much. "Hey, Ash, how are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, hey ma'am, come to chat?" she asks as Athena nodded.

"So, Ash, tell me about yourself."

'Not much to go by, born in a military family. Military is practically a way of life," Ashley said.

"I know what you mean," Athena said. "My father was a soldier for the UN and the Shepard's are all soldiers for the Alliance still. Hannah, one of my aunts, is a Captain," she said.

"Yeah, the Kilimanjaro if I recall correctly," Ashley said. "Still, my family has always been wary of the other aliens after the First Contact War with the Batarians, and later the Turian War," she says.

"Why is that, Williams?" Athena asks.

"I'm not sure you've heard but my grandfather surrendered his garrison to the Turians during the war over Relay 314," Ashley reveals. "The Williams name has been blacklisted ever since. Its why they'll never promote me," she says.

"I know what you mean, it took me a good while to prove I could be a Commander and lead," Athena says. "I work my ass off for this position."

"Yeah, I know they let Asari from Human-Asari relationships into the Alliance now," Ashley says as Athena nodded.

"That and I also prefer my Human name 'Shepard', over my Asari name," Athena says.

"What is your Asari last name?" Ashley asks.

"T'Sarr, its my mother's," Athena reveals. "A lot officials, even from the Alliance still calls me by my Asari name. I honestly wish they just let my go by Shepard. At least Anderson does. Udina still annoys me with that by calling me by my other last name."

"That's politicians for you, always doing the best to annoy everybody," Ashley says.

"That I can agree with."

Line Break

Athena found her way to Engineering, where Tali was stationed working on the drive core. "So, Tali,tell me about yourself," Athena asks the Quarian.

"Not much to go by, just the daughter of a Quarian Admiral sent on her pilgrimage, that's all," Tali said. "I'm no one interesting honestly.

"Is that so?" Athena says. "I've never really met with a Quarian before, lived mostly with Humans or Asari most of my life," she said.

"So it's true then, that you joined with the Human Systems Alliance?" the Quarian asks.

"Yes, pulled a lot of strings but yes," she said. "Tell me more about the Quarian people though, about the Geth. I know you created them."

Tali sighed. "Yes, my people created the Geth as a form of cheap labor on Rannoch. Unfortunately, they became sentient and turned on us and drove our people away from our homeworld and sending us into exile on ships since," the Quarian reveals.

"Sorry that happened, Tali, must have been hard for your people," Athena says.

"It's unfortunate but have no one but ourselves to blame for that," Tali says. "The Council warned us and we didn't listen. Most of the Admirals blame the Council or others, but are too arrogant to admit it was our own fault."

"Still, I wish we could help you," Athena says. "I don't it's right for the Council to kick you out of the CItadel and exile your race. Though my mother disagrees with me a lot on that. I also got another question, why do you wear those suits?" she asks.

"We have poor immune systems and only Rannoch would let us breath it's air normally. Other worlds are not good for our immune systems, we use suits to protect us from them," she reveals.

"Must be hard to live in those suits all the time," Athena consoles her.

"It's not all bad, we get used to them after a while," Tali says. "I would feel weird without it anyway. Still, it was nice talking to you, Athena."

"You too, Tali." Athena says as she left engineering and took the elevator back up to the main deck of the Normandy.

Line break

She found herself in the office at the med lab to meet with their newest crew member, Liara. Athena has met her once before, many years ago, and she hoped she would remember her. "Hello, Miss T'Soni," Athena greeted the other Asari, startling her as she came in.

"Oh, hello, Commander, or do you prefer Athena?" Liara asks as Athena smiled.

"Athena is fine, just came to check up on you," she reveals.

"Thank you," Liara thanks Athena. "Though I am surprised to see an Asari working amongst Humans. I know our races have good relations, but I didn't think we work in their military."

"My father was Human,' Athena reveals to the other Asari. 'He's a famous war hero. My mother is also a popular figure among the Asari. It took awhile but I was granted permission to join the Alliance's N7 several years ago and graduated with high honors."

"Interesting," Liara says. "Is it true you encountered a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime?" she asks.

"Yes, it gave me some kind of message," Athena reveals. "About the Protheans war agaisnt the Reapers.'

"In all my years of studying the Prothean, not once have I come across the Reapers in any of the artifacts I've discovered," Liara says. "What are they?"

"A race of machines," Athena reveals. "They wiped out the Protheans fifty thousand years ago and now Saren is working with your mother to bring them back," she says as Liara looks at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"My mother?" Liara asks as Athena nodded. "I haven't seen her in years, I don't personally believe she would work with someone to bring back a race of machines to destroy all life. That's not like her."

"Who knows," Athena says. "Maybe Saren could be really convincing or has her under some kind of mind control."

"Maybe," Liara says.

"Liara…"Athena starts. "Do you remember, years ago, that a young Asari saved you from bullies?" she asks.

Liara was puzzled by the question at first but shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything like that. Why?'

Athena frowned as she looked down. "Nothing, just a passing thought. I should go," she said as she exited the office.

"I should probably plot our next course. Feros or Noveria. Hmm…" she says to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Novereia was a hard part for me to do but I tried to get what I could done and had to skip past a few things that were being really annoying to write for me. I'm trying to improve on my overall writing so it would be better in the future. I've gotten all the chapters done but honestly think they are just okay, not my best work. I hope to improve for the mass effect 2 part of the story when I get to it. I'm uploading all the last chapters all at once.**

 **If there is anyone reading this still and would like to help out with me improving my writing, please send me a PM. I would appreciate that a lot.**

Noveria was a cold world, covered in snow and ice. A popular world for corporations to do behind the scenes work, and other 'illegal' activities. Even with her armor, she still feels the cold chill of the world. The Normandy was given clearance to land. Athena decided to bring Sarah, Wrex, Garrus and Liara with her. With her mother involved on Noveria, she thought Liara would like to come here to try and reason with her.

"I don't like the smell of this place," Wrex said. "It just feels...wrong."

Athena noticed this place didn't feel like to her. Her instinct told her not to trust anyone here. As they entered the main building, they were greeted by three guards, led by a woman with blonde hair. "That's close enough," she orders.

"I'm on important business," Athena assured.

"This is an unscheduled arrival. We need to see your credentials," the woman orders.

"I'm a Spectre," Athena reveals. "I don't need credentials.'

"Bullshit, anyone can claim they're a Spectre," said the woman.

" _Captain Matsuo, stand down,"_ said a female voice over the comm. " _Commander Shepard was recently inducted to the Spectres. I have her credentials with me, let her pass through."_

The woman, Captain Matsuo, back down and let Athena and her squad through. "Fine, you can enter. Don't cross us again."

Athena and her squad went through proceedings and were met by a scanner which scanned them. Then alarms sounded. "What's going on?" Athena asked the receptionist as a dark skinned woman in a red dress came forward.

"Sorry about that Commander, weapons generally aren't allowed on Noveria, but exceptions are made to Spectres like yourself, I'm Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anloeis" the woman introduced herself. "We apologize for the incident at the docking bay."

"Someone pissed in your security chief's coffee today?" Athena jokingly asked.

"Matsuo takes her job seriously. She's a valuable asset to the company here on Noveria," Gianna revealed. "Do you have any questions?"

"Has anyone unusual passed by here recently?" Athena asks.

"Unusual?" Gianna says as she ponders for a minutes. "An Asari Matriarch passed by a few days ago. Lady Beneiza."

" _Benezia, so she's here after all."_

"Benezia?" Liara said, shocked. "She is here?"

"She's working with a rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius, I am here to bring her in or take her down," Athena reveals.

Gianna let out a sigh. "The Board doesn't like having outside problems dumped on its lap, Commander. Benezia left for the Peak 15 research facility days ago. As far as I know, she's still there."

"Give us directions, and we'll be on our way," Athena orders.

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for permission to go to Peak 15," said the assistant.

"Where can I find him?" Athena asks.

"In his office at the main level of the building. Left at the top of the elevator."

Line Break

The Administrator's office wasn't far from where Parasini has said it would be. They entered the main office and saw the Salarian Administrator doing paperwork. "You'll excuse me if I dont' stand up," he rudely said to Athena. "I have no time dealing with spaceborn vagabonds." he insulted.

"You have a problems with _spacers?"_ Athena spats at the Salarian.

"With any transient population. Unreliable consumer bases. Tax-dodgers, probably. This greeting is a courtesy. I'll only cooperate as required by the Executive Board," said the Salarian. "Businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of galactic law."

"And I represent the 'second-guessing of galactic laws'" Athena countered.

"Just so that we're clear, I will not allow you to harass our clients," he ordered. "This world is private property."

"I've heard an Asari Matriarch was here, Benezia?" Athena asked.

"She arrived a couple of days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She is up at Peak 15," he reveals.

"What brought her out here?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be at liberty to say. She came here as an Agent Saren's executor," Anoleis revealed.

'Excuse me, his what?" Liara asked, confused.

"Executor." the Salarian said again. "Saren is a major shareholder in Binary Helix. Lady Benezia is authorized to act in his name. She is here on business for BInary Helix. There were issues at Peak 15 that required Saren's attention.

"I like to see her immediately," Athena demanded.

"I'm afraid you cannot," the Salarian said. "Peak 15 is a private facility in the Skadi Mountains. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area. Shuttles are grounded and surface access has been cut off."

Athena sighed, back to square one. "I have no more questions at this time."

"Good, I received a dozen urgent messages while you dithered about," the Salarian Administrator complained as Athena and her squad excited the office and are met by his assistant once more.

"Mr. Anoleis isn't the only with a pass to leave Hanshan," Gianna reveals. "You haven't worked in the corporate world, haven't you Commander? You can';t bludgeon through bureaucracy."

"So it would seem. I need an alternative," Athena asks.

"Talk to a Turian named Lorik Qui'in, you should be able to find him at the hotel bar. Can't say more. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis," she suggests.

"Good, thank you,' Athena says as they exited the office

Line Break

They took the elevator to the Hotel and found a Turian sitting at the bar with several drinks in front of him. "Sit down, have a drink," he asks. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you Lorik Qui'in?" Athena asks. "I heard you may be able to help us."

"You are the Spectre that just arrived, are you not? What could an old Turian like me possibly help you with?" he says.

"I'm trying to find access to the garage, I have places to go," she reveals.

"You need a pass. How fortuitous," said the Turian. "I'm the manager of the Synthetic Insights office. For the moment, at least. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my 'corruption'. The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents."

"I fail to see how this gets me into the garage," Athena says as the Turian sighs.

"Put it bluntly, the administrator demands rent kickbacks from the companies on Noveria," he reveals I require evidence of Anoelis actions. His hired goods are ransacking my office to find it. I suspect your goal lies outside of the port. Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander. If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, plus a sum of credits," he offers.

"I'll go get the evidence for you," Athena agrees to the deal.

"Good, I'll be here when you are done."

Line Break

They took the elevator to the Synthetic Insights office. "Let's try to find the evidence without getting caught," Athena says.

"It's sneaky when we have a Krogan with us," Garrus jokes.

As they exited the elevator, they were met by the security captain, Matsuo. "You're in the wrong place, Spectre," she say as she points her gun at Athena and her squad,

"So are you, Captain. Are you threatening a Spectre?" she asks.

"Spectre or no, we have orders from Anoleis to find Qui'in's evidence and kill anyone that stands in our way, and that includes you," she said as she gave orders her men, two turians and a human, to go in front of her. "Men, open fire."

The squad quickly took cover behind some crates as the security team opened fire at them. Wrex charged at the two Turians. He knocked one of them down and blasted him in the chest with his shotgun. Liara lifted the other Turian up with her biotics as Sarah fired on him. Garrus uses his rifle and shot the human in the head. Athena pulled out her sword and dodged Matsuo's biotics attacks. The Asari then jumped over the human, catching her by surprise as she landed behind her and stabbed her in the back. Matsuo grunted as she collapsed on the floor.

"You'll pay for this, Anoleis will avenge us," she says as she went limp and her eyes close.

"I doubt Anoleis cares enough, to be honest," Athena remarks. "Let's find that evidence.

Athena hacked into her the Turian's computer and found files on Anoleis, about his corruptions, his dirty dealings, and his work with Saren, the rogue Spectre she is hunting. "Good, this should be enough," she said as she copied the information to her omni tool. "Let's head back to Qui'in"

Line Break

As they headed back to meet with the Turian, Gianna stopped them before they could head to the Hotel. "Commander, I heard the fuss you made at Synthetic Insights. Did you get Qui'in's evidence?" she asks.

"How do you know about that?" Athena asks.

"Trust me, I'm more knowledgeable than you think," said Parasini. "I want you to convince Qui'in to testify against Anoleis. I'm actually working with government officials trying to expose his corruption and illegal dealings. That evidence will be good enough to take him out of the picture."

"Sure, I'll try to convince him, anything to take that bastard down," said Athena as they headed to the elevator to the Hotel.

"So, Commander, I heard you killed Captain Matsuo and her men at Synthetic Insights," murmured the Turian as he greeted Athena.

"Yes, we have your evidence," Athena said. "But first, we need your help," she asks.

"With what?"

"We need you to testify against Anoleis. With this evidence and your testimony, an associate of mine can lock him up for his crimes," Athena reveals.

"I'm not sure, Commander, I honestly just wanted the evidence so I blackmail the Salarian myself. But to take him down, yes, I'm in," agreed the Turian as he pulled out a metallic object from his pockets. "Here's your pass to the garage, and good luck."

Line Break

Athena broke the news to Gianna as they headed back to the Administrator's office. "This is an outrage," they heard the Salarian yell. "I'll make sure you never work in corporate business ever again."

"Tell it to the judge, Anoleis," Gianna said as she cuffed the Salarian and dragged him forward. "Thanks Commander, I owe you a beer," she said as she took the Salarian away as Athena smiled.

"What now, Commander?" Liara asks.

"To Peak 15," Athena ordered. "We have a Matriarch to find."

The ride on the Mako to Peak 15 was...interesting to say the least. They were ambushed by Geth on the path to the facility and they had to abandon the Mako at the entrance. "So, who's surprised by the Geth ambush the way here?" Wrex asked. "I wasn't. Learned to always expect the unexpected after all I've been through over the years," he remarked.

As they progressed to the beginning of the facility, they entered a main area covered in bits of snow and ice. But it looked to be completely deserted. "Where is everyone?" Liara asked.

"Who knows, but keep your guard up," Athena ordered as she kept her rifle pulled out as they ventured through the area. Then, loud sounds started coming from behind a nearby door.

"What's that?" Kaidan asks.

Just then, the door was blown open as a large insectoid creature with light green skin and several legs and tentacle like arms. It let out a loud scream as it charged at the squad. "What the hell is that thing?' Kaidan yells as he fired his rifle at the creature.

"I don't believe it," Wrex exclaims as he fired his shotgun at the creature. The Krogan then charged at the creature and got on top it and fired his shotgun at it's head.

"Do you know what that thing was, Wrex?" Athena asked.

Wrex paused for a moment as he turned to the Asari commander. "It was Rachni."

The squad looked at him in shock. "Rachni? Are you sure?" Athena asks.

"I'm sure," Wrex said. "Rachni and Krogan were bitter enemies, we always remembered them. How they're alive, I have no clue."

"Maybe Benezia might be behind this," Athena asks.

"Let's find her and find out ourselves," Liara says.

They eventually encountered a VI, or Virtual Intelligence program that guided them into fixing some parts of the station, while dealing with Rachni. They encountered a small squad of soldiers. The soldiers were actually working for Benezia and fired upon the squad. Athena quickly took them out as they ventured further down the facility, into the quarantine zone. They were ambushed by an Asari with guards,. Athena threw biotic attacks at the Asari while Wrex, Liara and Kaidan took out the guards.

Athena lashed at the other Asari aggressively and knocked her down. "Who sent you here?" she demands with her sword over the Asari's head.

'Who do you think?" gloats the other Asari. "Lady Benezia wishes for us to stop you from destroying her plan with the Rachni."

"What does she have planned?" Athena demanded

"You'll find out soon enough," the Asari said. "Head to the maintenance tunnels and you'll find her."

Line break

They found their way through the tunnels, and we're face to face with Benezia herself. "Have you ever known what it is like to love a child, Athena T'Sarr?" Benezia asks. The old Asari Matriarch was wearing a black robe and a headdress.

"I've known the love of parents, Benezia," she said as she pulled out her sword. "Metis knows for sure," she said, referring to her sword's namesake.

"I found the Rachni here, on this world, T'Sarr," Benezia revealed. "I raised them under secrecy. I could not bring myself to kill them. Saren helped me build them, he had technology to brind about their return to this galaxy."

"Benezia, Saren is using you along with the Rachni," Athena tries to reason with the Matriarch. "Liara doesn't want to fight you either."

Benezia looks at her codly. "I have no daughter," she spats. "Now, it is time for you to perish," she says as she froze the squad with her biotics, leaving her and Athena to fight.

"So it is a one on one you want, it is a one on one you'll get," Athena said as readied her sword and jumped at the Matriarch who had put a barrier around her.

"Foolish little Maiden," Benezia taunts. "You think a commando drop out could stand against my power? I've had a thousand years to train. What do you have? Barely a hundred."

Athena staggers backwards as she grunts at the older Asari. "Age means nothing, I've had fifty years of combat experience, in both the Commandos and the Alliance. I willingly left the commando's to join the Alliance's N7 program," she says as she grips her sword with both her hands.

"I'm no weakling, I can handle the likes of you," Athena said as she summons a powerful biotic field around her and covers it with her sword. "I'll take you on," she says as she chargers forward and thrusts her blade on the barrier. To Benezia's surprise, the barrier breaks, and she falls to the floor.

"How is this possible?" Benezia asks with a shocked expression. "You? A mere Maidan, can stop me?"

"It's simple really," Athena says as she grips her sword with her left hand. "I'm the daughter of Jack Shepard, known for doing the impossible,"

"No, I won't stand for this," Benezia says as she launched a biotic beam at her,

Athena caught the beam with her hand and summoned her own at the Matriarch. She pushed forward as she struggled to control the biotic power. She then started to redirect Benezia's attack back at her. "NO!" Benezia screams as Athena got closer.

Then, a loud explosion occurred as Athena drew closer to Benezia and it sent them both flying. The stasis on her squad wore off as they ran to make sure she is okay. Liara helped Athena on her feet. "I am fine," Athena says. "We better check on Benezia."

They found Benezia laying in front of a large glass window, and behind it was a large Rachni. "This is the queen, the one I raised. The future of her race. I am sorry, Saren manipulated me. Did something to my head," she reveals as she turned to Liara. "I'm sorry, my daughter," she says as she caresses her face. "My little wing,:" she says as tears started down her face.

"Saren has technology unlike anything I've seen," Benezia reveals. "He's using it to control me, to control others. I don't have much time left but the cipher given to one of my apprentices, Shiala, is the key to stopping him. Find her, you'll find the key," she says. "She was sent to the Human colony of Feros."

"We'll find her Benezia, and save you both," Athena assures.

"No, Saren's hold on me is about to make me turn against you once more, kill me and end my suffering. It is too late for me," Benezia pleads.

"Mother…." Liara starts.

"I'm sorry, my little wing, you'll always be my precious daughter," Benezia says as she turns to Athena. "I am sorry, Athena for what I did to you eons ago. You know the key to make her remember."

Athena looks down sadly as she grabs her sword. She knows she's talking about why Liara doesn't remember her, and how to make her remember again. "I'm sorry, Liara," Athena solemnly says as she thrusts the sword into Benezia's stomach.

"Thank you," Benezia says as her eyes roll in the back of her head and her body falls limp.

Athena pulls her sword out and places it on her back. "I'm sorry, Li, I'm really am,"she says to herself.

The Asari turned towards her squad as they looked at the Rachni Queen. "What do we do about her?" Liara asks.

"I'd say we kill it," Wrex suggests. "The Rachni caused trouble for the galaxy centuries ago and my people were used to defeat it when the Council couldn't it. Let her go and you'll make the same mistake twice."

"I'd say we should let her go," Kaidan suggests. "I couldn't bear with letting any species go extinct."

"I agree with Kaidan," Tali says. "My people were nearly driven to extinction by the Geth. I'd say the Rachni deserves a second chance."

Athena pondered her choice for a few minutes. She was given the fate of an entire species. One that caused mass genocides in the galaxy. "No," Athena says. "I won't destroy your entire race," the Asari says as she activates the hatch on the other side of its containment.

The Rachni looked at the Asari and nodded. "Thank you." said a voice in Athena's head. She assures that it was not her own, but assume it was the Queen speaking to her.

"Let's head back to the Normandy," Athena orders. "We're done here."

line break

It was all quiet in the Normandy after their incursion to Noveria. After Benezia's death, Liara retreated to her room in the med lab and hasn't come out since. Athena was busy sending her report to the Council when the door to her cabin opened. She saw Kaidan enter her room. "Oh, Hello Kaidan. Need something?" Athena asks.

"I think you should check on Liara," Kaidan said. "I'm worried about her. Her mother's death probably hit her hard."

Athena sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll go check up on her," she said as she got up from her chair and left the cabin with Kaidan.

She knocked on Liara's door. "Liara, mind if I come in?" Athena asks but got no response.

Athena sighed. "Liara, I'm coming in," she says as she opened to the door and entered in her room. She saw Liara sitting at the chair next to the computer, tears coming down her fact.

"What do you want?" Liara asks.

"I just came to check up on you," Athena said. "I was worried. Kaidan was as well."

:Well, thanks for the concern. It won't bring my mother back," she says.

"Liara, I'm sorry, I know how it feels," Athena tried to calm the other Asari down.

"How could you know? Last I heard, your mother was still alive," Liara yelled.

Athena frowned as she look down at the floor. "I watched my own father die in front of me," she says as Liara looked at her in shock and silence. "It was years ago, but he died trying to save me. I still feel guilt about it after all this time." she says as Liara looked on here.

"Oh, Athena, I'm sorry," Liara says. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't know what others have gone through and was only thiniing about myself," she said as she hugged Athena.

"Nah, it's okay, Li," Athena assures. "We all need time to grieve every once in a while." she said as she smiled at the other Asari.

"Thank you, Athena," Liara said as she sat down back in her chair. "I just need time, that's all. And then we get the bastard that did this to her, Saren. He will pay for this."

"Yes, I'll make sure of it, Li,": Athena says.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Athena," Liara said.

"Not much, I dropped out of the Commandos after so long, it honestly wasn't for me. I don't associate myself with the Asari that much, I feel more connection with my Human family more than the Asari side personally," Athena said.

"So, are you related to the Sarah Shepard on board?" Liara asks.

"Yes, she's my cousin, though technically she's like my great cousin or something," Athena said. "Her father was my father's great nephew. I became good friends with her mother before she was born, Hannah. Hannah is a Captain now as well," she says. "I was given an offer to join the N7 program after I dropped out of the commandos, it took years of training but I graduated from the program with high honors. First Asari to do so," she says.

"You must be proud of yourself," Liara said. "I know Asari and Humans have a good friendship with each other, though I haven't interacted much with them. There was this one N7 soldier that asked me for help on a few things a few years back," she says.

"Who?" Athena asked.

"I believe his name was Alec Ryder," Liara reveals. "He was researching into the Protheans and needed my help."

Ah, Athena remembered Alec Ryder. He was one of the few against her during her training. "Yeah, I think I know of him," she reveals. "He was one of the few that was against me becoming a N7 recruit at the time. I was recruited by Captain Anderson, who was the previous Captain of the Normandy," she reveals. "He was one of the few that supported me during the program. He was like my mentor in a way."

"I see, he does sound like a good man," Liara says. "I enjoyed are chat, maybe we could have more in the future," she says as Athena smiled.

"Yes, Li, we could," Athena says as she left her room and headed to the Normandy's CIC.

She looked at the galaxy map and was about to call for their next destination when Joker interrupted her. "Commander, incoming message from Admiral Hackett," he says over the comm.

"Patch him through, Joker," Athena orders.

"Commander," said the voice of the old Admiral. "We got an urgent mission for you."

"What is it, Admiral?" Athena asked.

"We received distress signals from the planet Irius, from the Orion system. They're a group of escapees from a Cerberus facility on that world and are in need of help before Cerberus captures them again."

"Good, I'll get on to it, Admiral," she says.

"One more thing, one of the escapees is someone who has a history with you. A Sergeant Thomas Kennedy. Does the name sound familiar to you?"

Athena gasped in shock. "Tom? He's supposed to be dead."

'Yes, I know him, Admiral. I thought he was dead due to the mission to Akuze," She says.

"I thought so too, but he and others were captured by Cerberus and are in need of our help, Commander, get on to it," the Admiral orders.

"Yes, sir," Athena says. "Joker, plot a course to Irius."

"Soon, I'll see you again, Tom."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N An original chapter I tried to do, something I wanted to do for a while.**

Irius was a small world just barely in the habitable zone of the Orion system. A world filled with nothing but desert sand and small sources of water. It's a miracle anything was able to live on this world. Filled with Thresher Maws and various vicious predators. There's a reason why some don't come here, but some love the thrill of danger and go anyway. Though with Cerberus, that's another story.

"So, who is this Thomas Kennedy guy?" Joker asked.

"An old...friend I met a long time ago. He was presumed dead but apparently that's not the case like I thought," Athena said. "An Alliance soldier stationed with a small squad on the planet Akuze. A Thresher Maw attacked wiped the whole team out supposedly. But it looks like Tom survived."

" _I have to see for myself that this is real. For all I know, it could be a Cerberus trap."_

"Joker, take us in, we're going with the Mako," she orders.

"Aye, aye, Commander," Joker says as he enters the planet's atmosphere.

Line Break

Athena took Wrex, Liara and Kaidan with her on the mission. The Mako traversed the desert hills of the southern part of the world they landed on. "So, there's supposed to be a base not far from here according to Hackett's reports, the survivors that escaped Cerberus captivity should not be far from here," Athena says as she drives the Mako.

"I don't see any signs other than miles and miles of desert," Wrex complained. "Even Tuchhanka had some settlements. Krogan would have loved this world," he remarked.

"Have you tried tracking any heat signatures?" Kaidan suggests.

"Heat signatures?" Wrex asked. "In this damned desert? Are you serious, Alenko?"

"What?" He defended. "Thought it was a reasonable idea."

"It's the desert, tracking heat signatures would be worthless here," Wrex said.

"Fine," Kaidan said as he put up his hands in defeat. "Sorry I asked."

"Hold on you two, I'm getting a transmission," Athena said. "Activating the communicator."

" _Alliance squad, this is Sergeant Thomas Kennedy of Alliance Fireteam 235. We need your assistance ASAP. Not far from here, there should be some old ruins. Find it, you'll find us. Hurry, Cerberus is closing in on us."_

"It seems like that's our guy," Wrex commented. "Let's head out to these ruins they mentioned. Be careful though, could be a trap."

'You're right," Athena said. "Everyone be on high alert."

Line Break

The ruins of a pyramid shaped structure were not far from their position as they headed in that direction. "Goddess, I think those ruins might be Prothean, but I'll have to study it to be sure."

"Sorry, Liara, we don't have time, maybe later, right now we gotta find these soldiers and deal with Cerberus," Athena said as Liara gave her a dejected look as she sighed.

"Fine."

As the Mako approached the ruins, Athena saw a rocket coming right at the Mako. "Shit," she said as she pulled the Mako to a halt as the rocket just barely missed them and hit the sand several feet away.

" _Attention Cerberus soldiers, get out with your arms up and just maybe, we'll spare you,"_ said the voice of Thomas Kennedy.

"Tom, it's me," Athena said over the comm.

" _Wait, who is this?"_

"You know who I am, we met during the Blitz, remember that? You helped me that day," Athena revealed.

" _No, you're dead, they told me you died on Eden Prime."_

"They lied, Tom. It's me, I'm coming out of the Mako and you'll see for yourself," she assures as she opened the Mako's hatch and ordered her companions to follow her out.

"You sure about this, Athena?" Liara asked.

"Yes," said the other Asari as they got out of the Mako

Behind the ruins, a small group of humans were coming from the hills behind and heading to their position. One of them ran as he rushed towards where Athena and her squad were. Athena saw the one human, a man in his mid thirties, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, with a scar on his right cheek, wearing white combat armor.

"Athena, god it is you," said the man as he rushed towards Athena and wrapped his arms around her, crying. "Never thought I would see you again, or anyone else. These last few years have been nothing but hell."

"I'm sorry, Tom. If I had known…" Athena started as Tom let go of the asari.

"Shh, don't think about that. No one could have known that Akuze was a trap planned by Cerberus with Thresher Maws, I even got this nice scar from it," he said as he pointed to the right side of his face. "Still, lost some good friends that day. Some survived as well but were indoctrinated into Cerberus forced. They tortured me for years and tried to break me, but I resisted. Me and a few others escaped and tried to make contact with Alliance forces, so I assume they sent you here?" He asked and she nodded.

"Good, once we blow this base to smithereens, we can get off this hell of a planet," Tom gleefully said.

"So, how do you and Athena know each other?" Liara asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Tom asked as Liara shook her head. "Oh, we met during the Skylian Blitz, we hooked up afterwards, did she tell you that as well?" Tom said as Liara just blinked.

"You mean, you two were together for a time?" Liara asked.

"Yes," Athena said. "Though, I usually keep that part of my life private while in service," she reminds Tom. "I usually don't announce things like that."

"Sorry, Athena," Tom said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Still, I'm happy to see you again," he said as he smiles at her.

"So, how did your escape?" She asked.

"Wasn't easy but I had help from some good people were prisoners as well. Rico and Oliver. Together, we were able to fool the guards and escaped with means of communication. Now all that's left is revenge, and that's where you come in. With your squad, we can take out the soldiers in th base easily. After all, you helped defend civilians during the Skyllian Blitz on your own. With your squad, this should be easy," he said.

"Don't be too cocky now,: Athena shrugs. "We've taken out compounds of pirates and geth on our own. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Agreed," said Tom.

Line break

Darkness falls Irius as the squad of seven made their way across the sandy hills of the desert world. "Never understood desert climate. Blazing hot during the day, freezing cold at night/. I thought only Earth's deserts were like that." Kaidan remarked.

"We're approaching the base." Tom said as they got down the large hill. "There," he pointed.

The base itself was a large structure, only guarded by two watchtowers, each with a sniper.

"Snipers ." Athena spat, "Shouldn't be too hard,"she said as she pulled our her sniper that was on her back.

She zoomed in with the scope and saw the first guard in the left tower. She focused her movement so the crosshairs were directly on the guards head. Once they were, she pulled the trigger and saw the guard dropped dead

"Nice one, Athena," Tom commented.

She then turned her attention to the other guard and fired at him as well. "Wasn't too hard, a rookie could have done that," Athena joked.

"So, we just walked in with guns blazing?" Wrex asked.

"Actually, let's try the stealthy way, break in the front door and pour in one by one," Athena said. "First, me, Tom, Kaidan and Liara will go while Wrex and Tom's friends will come in if we need back up." she said as she relayed the plan.

Kaidan, Athena, Tom and Liara raced up front and took cover beside the door on both sides. "Kaidan, hack it," Athena ordered as Kaidan got to the door pad and started messing with the wires.

"Hacking these doors have always been easy, just slap medi-gel on it, have you tried getting rid of some excess gear, Shepard?" Kaidan asked as Athena shook her head. "Man, we need to get rid of stuff from time to time, it will eventually pile up in the Normandy and will be too big to carry all of us," he joked as the others just stared at him. 'What, can't a guy tell some jokes once in a while?" he shrugs as he got the door open. 'Done," he said as he readied his assault rifle.

"On my left, everyone,"Athena said as she rolled into the compound. She found some crates and took cover behind it as Tom, Liara and Kaidan did the same. "So far, no enemies, that's good," she says.

"Or they could be just waiting to ambush us," Kaidan said

"Cut the chatter," Athena ordered as she got up from behind cover and moved forward down the hall to find another door. "Only way in, should we risk it?" she asked as Tom nodded. "Very well," she said as she opened the door.

The next room was very large covered in various crates, but no one was inside. "Still no one?" Kaidan asked. "Kennedy, you sure this isn't a trap?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm sure, they shouldn't know we were coming," Tom said.

"How can we know that for sure?" Kaidan countered. "For all I know, you could be a spy working for them luring us to a trap," he yelled at the other human.

"Hey, I was in captivity for several years, I would never help those Cerberus bastards after what they did," Tom yelled at Alenko as he pushed him forward.

'Hey, knock it off you two," Athena said as she got in between the two bickering soldiers. "Kaidan, I understand you're skeptical, but we need to stay focused for the time being,"

" **YOU ARE RIGHT TO BE WARY ALENKO,"** said a loud, synthetic voice that echoed throughout the compound.

"Where did that come from?" Athena asked, shock while Tom looked unfazed.

" **YOU SHOULD HAVE HEEDED THE LIEUTENANT'S CONCERNS, NOW YOUR IGNORANCE WILL BE THE END OF YOU,"**

Then, Kaidan saw flickering blasts of light as Cerberus soldiers materialized in the room. "Invisibility tech….damn," Athena cursed. "I should have known.

"Yes," Tom said as he pulled out his pistol. "You should have."

And pointed it right at the back of her head.

"You should have listened to your friend, Athena," Tom said as he pushed the gun on the back of her head. "Drop your weapons," he ordered.

She then grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground and got on top of him, with her gun pointed at him. "You were saying?" she said as he laughed.

"You were always too good, Athena, even for me," Tom laughed.

'Right you are, Mr. Kennedy," said a Cerberus soldier wearing gold/white armor with a star on the front. "Name's John Smith, I'm what you would call, 'The Hand of Cerberus'. Every major Cerberus operation is carried out through me. The special ones, that not even the normal troops can handle," he said as he let out a laugh. "Akuze was just the beginning," he said as he pulled out a rifle from his back as his troops pointed their guns at Athena and her squad.

"Let our little friend go, shall we?" Smith ordered as Athena got off of Tom and threw her rifle on the floor. "Good girl," he said as he helped Tom up. "You were reckless boy, you could have ruined everything."

"I didn't, I got her in just like we planned," Tom said as he smirked. "You wanted her alive for the Prothean memories in her head, and I delivered her to you just as you requested. She was gullible enough to trust me," he goaded as Athena's biotics started to flare up in anger.

"Not now, my dear," Smith said as he pointed his gun at Alenko. "If you cooperate, maybe we'll spare your friends. Maybe not, depends on how much you sour my mood.

"I thought we were friends, Tom" Athena pleaded. "Did the Blitz mean nothing to you?" she said as he just stared at her in silence. "What about that night? On Ilium?"

He frowned as he remembered that night, when they first made love before his dreaded mission to Akuze. He sighed. "It's no use for me, Athena, only they can help me now," Tom said.

"Good boy, now come with me," Smith ordered as she cautiously approached the Cerberus soldier. Then loud commotion was heard from behind them as gunfire echoed throughout the compound.

"I AM KROGAN," yelled Wrex as he charged in from behind as he grabbed hold of one soldier and headbutted him and pushed him to the ground and fired his shotgun at him. He then threw a biotic warp at another and threw him to the ceiling and watched as he fell to his death.

"Now," Athena said as her biotics flared up and she tossed Smith across the room. Liara used her biotic singularity and gathered a group of soldiers in the air as Kaidan fired on them with his rifle.

"Now, where are you, Smith," Athena whispered as Tom staggerly approached her. "Athena, I'm sorry," he pleaded as she picked up her fallen rifle and pointed it straight at his chest. "I remember that night, I swear. They did something to my head, used some kind of tech, forced me to obey their every command. I swear I didn't intend to betray. I escaped with every intention of meeting you again, I swear it," he pleaded.

"Tom...I…." she started.

"Say it Athena," Tom pleaded.

"I love you," she finishes with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I missed you so much," she said as Tom slowly walked to her while Kaidan ran up in front of him and pointed his rifle at him.

"Stay back," Alenko ordered.

"I know I don't deserve forgiveness," Tom said as a loud bang echoed through the room. Tom looked down in shock and saw the gaping hole in his chest.

"Now, now, we can't be doing that now shall we?" Smith said from behind Tom as the Alliance soldier collapsed to the floor.

"TOM," Athena frantically said as she kneeled down to his body. "Tom, stay with me," she pleaded as she grabbed a hold of his body.

"Athena, I'm so sorry," he said as he coughed. "Forgive me. I...love… " he started but then just laid their motionless.

"Pity, what a waste, he was nothing but a useless, expendable tool. That's all soldiers are good for these days, is following their superiors orders, and he failed even that," Smith said as he laughed.

"You'll die for that!"Athena yelled as her biotics flared up and she ended up grabbing him with a warp and threw him across the room as she grabbed various crates and tables and threw them all across the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Wrex asked.

"She's gone berserk," Liara said. "Asari sometimes get like that with their biotics when they see a loved one die."

"Athena," Kaidan whispered. "We need to stop her from killing Smith," he pleaded as they ran to her as she was throwing various objects across the room as she marched towards the fallen Cerberus soldier.

She grabbed a hold of Smith by the collar and ripped up his helmet and saw the face of an aged man with blue eyes. "You'll pay for what you've done," she said as she started to punch him in his face.

"Good, do it, kill me," Smith. "You'll be no better than Cerberus," he laughed.

"Don't do it, Athena," Kaidan pleaded as he grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "We need him for intel on Cerberus, he's one of their highest ranking soldiers. He'll be valuable to us."

"He killed Tom," she yelled as her biotics continued to flare all around them. "He needs to die!"

"He needs to face justice, Athena," Kaidan pleaded. "The right way. Vengeance isn't the answer."

She thought about it for a second as she biotics flared down as all the objects she was lifting fell as well and she dropped Smith to the floor. "Take him," she ordered. "Let's drop him on our next stop to the Citadel to the Alliance. He needs to pay."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Feros was another pain to do. Easily my least favorite world from the game and was just plain hard to write. I really need to improve better but someone I've met on here has given me some advice on alternatives of the word said so hopefully things will be better when I get to mass effect 2 and other stories. I also had a bunch of smaller chapters for Feros but merged for one big chapter.**

She got up from her bunk. Hoping the events of the previous day was nothing but a nightmare, but she had to remind herself of the reality she now lives in. She sighed and she got dressed in her uniform and exited her quarters and made her way to the command center. They had just left the Citadel after dropping off John Smith to C-Sec. She saw Pressley nod at her as she walked by. "Hey, Athena," said a voice from behind her.

Athena turned and saw Kaidan running towards. "Hey, I'm so sorry about what happened, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded at him. "I'm doing better, but it will take some time. Thanks for checking on me," she says.

"If you free, I would like to chat some," Kaidan said. "I'll be in the mess hall if you need me," he said as he walked away.

She made her way to the galaxy map as Hackett''s voice radioed in the comms. " _Congratulations Commander on taking down a high ranking Cerberus officer. It will take some time, but we will get some information out of him. Through any means necessary ..."_

All the Asari did was just sigh. She wanted revenge but she knew he could provide vital intel to the Council and the Alliance. "Good, I hope he suffers," she says harshly.

" _I am sorry for your loss, Commander. I know Kennedy and you were close after the Blitz,"_

"It's okay, Admiral, I'll get over it," she says but she knows it will be a long while before she gets over the death of a loved one. She's still not over the death of her father. "Got any leads on Feros?"

" _Only the colony has gone dark recently. We believe it to be another geth attack like with Eden Prime. Hurry, Commander,"_ ordered the Admiral.

She then approached the galaxy map and set a course for the colony world of Feros. "Joker, let's go to Feros, we got some geth to kill,"

Line Break

The colony of Feros was founded by the ExoGeni corporation, with Prothean ruins covering a large portion of the world. "So, Feros uh, looks like a boring world to be honest," Joker commented. "Who would want to come here, aside from our resident Prothean archaeologist?" he joked.

"This ExoGeni corp seems to have an interest in them. Based on what I've read, they sound like a shady company. Scandal after scandal, it seems like they don't have the best of reputations in Citadel space," Athena commented.

"Yeah, a lot of these companies do shady business dealings all the time," Joker remarked. "I'm curious what they have done to piss off the geth and Saren."

"Let's find out," Athena said as she turned towards the comms. "Liara, Ashley and Tali, you're with me on this one, suit up and get ready," she ordered.

Line Break

They landed on the landing zone on the main colony of Zhu's Hope. From what they can tell overhead, the place looks like it has seen battle. Even from before the geth attack. "Come on, let's go," Athena said as she got out of the airlock with her squad and were approached by a man.

"Greetings, Spectre, we were expecting you," said the man. "The Ambassador radio ahead that you were coming before the geth attacked. It's a good thing you arrived, we are low on numbers and running out of options. Come, Fai Dan isn't that…." but Athena could watch in shock as plasma burned through the man's head, leaving a gaping hole as he collapsed.

"GETH!" Tali yelled as she readied her pistol and pointed at the Geth Troopers nearby. "Take them out team," Athena ordered as she used overload on a group of the Geth, draining their shields as Ashley tossed a grenade at one and it exploded on contact, killing it.

Tali rushed forward and fired her shotgun straight at the center of one Geth. Athena then lifted the last one with her biotics and tossed it out of the way. "Damn, we should have expected that," Athena said as she looked down at the dead man's body. "Another death that could have been prevented…" she sighed.

"Let's meet this Fai Dan guy," she ordered as the group exited the landing zone and entered the heart of the colony, the main center of Zhu's Hope. There they encountered a small group of survivors and saw a gruff man with dark hair approach them.

"Greetings, Spectre, I'm Fai Dan, I guess you can call me the mayor of this colony, I just lead them under orders from ExoGeni," he said as he introduced himself. "The Geth arrived a few days ago. They besieged us without warning, we don't even know what they want," he said.

"Sir," replied his aide, "We got Geth in the tower."

"Damn it," cursed Fai Dan. "We need to protect the tower, it's the heart of the colony. Without it, Feros will fall," he said as he turned to the Asari commander. "Spectre, can you help us defend the tower from the Geth?"

"I will," Athena. "Killing Geth is our specialty

Line Break

They entered the main tower to the colony and went up the stairs only to be attacked by a wave of Geth. Athena lifted them with a singularity and tossed them aside as Tali threw a fire grenade at them and it unleashed a fiery explosion, destroying them. "Keep moving forward," Athena said as she advanced forward, firing at the geth occupying the tower's stairs until they got to the main floor.

Athena and her squad continued in as they entered the main floor which was wear the main research lab was. "So, what kind of stuff were they researching here, I wonder…" Liara pondered.

"Not now, Liara, more geth," Athena said as more geth poured in the room. "Where do they keep on coming from?" she curses.

"There, at the center of the room, it's a Geth transmitter," said the Quarian engineer. "It's luring the Geth here, destroy it and they'll leave."

"All I need to here," Athena said as she chugged a biotic grenade at it and fired at the grenade with precise shooting and the biotic explosion triggered as result destroyed the transmitter. They heard the loud rumblings of a geth ship from above as it moved away from the complex. "That was easy."

"Why do I feel like that this was not what they were here for…." Ashley remarks.

Line Break

They headed back down and regrouped with Fai Dan and the remaining survivors. "Thanks, Commander. You drew the geth away from the tower, now we just need to draw them away from the headquarters. There are colonists and valuable data there and we can't let the Geth get it or all we worked for will be for nothing," he pleaded.

"We will, Fai Dan, I promise," she assures.

"Good, head to the garage north of her, there you'll find a Mako to traverse the highway to get to HQ. Good luck, Commander," said Fai Dan as he let out a chuckle.

"Thanks," she said as she motioned her squad to head to the northern part of the colony. There they took an elevator down to the garage.

"I feel like that Fai Dan isn't telling us all what's going on. He's hiding something," commented Ash. "I mean, with all the shady dealings ExoGeni has done, should we even trust the guy?"

"They requested our help, and plus, the HQ might have valuable data for us," Athena said. "Saren choose to attack here for a reason after all. Think about that for a second. Of course he's not telling us the full story." she said as she smiled at the Gunnery Chief.

"Good, I'd rather not wait for him to shoot us in the back, if at all possible," Ashley remarked as the elevator came to a halt.

'Good, the Mako should be here like he said," Athena said as the elevator doors came open but saw a few colonists shooting at a geth drone. She pulled out her pistol and fired at the drone, destroying it easily. "Amateurs…"

"Thanks," one of the colonists remarked. "Fai Dan gave the heads up you were coming, the Mako's right here," the colonist said as he lead them to the Mako. "Here it is, just arrived the day before the attack. Try not to get her dirty would ya, we still have payments on it," he remarked as he smacked the side of the Mako.

"Good luck out there," he said.

Athena then opened the back hatch of the Mako and motioned her squad in. "Now we ride the highway to hell," Athena remarked.

line break

As they traversed the long and treacherous highway, they ran into several waves of Geth Troopers and Armatures, large Geth soldiers. They heard the distress call of one Juliana Baynham who pleaded with a man named Jeong to find her daughter. The squad found the source of the distress call not far from the highway right before the entrance to the ExoGeni Headquarters. There they met with a small group of survivors from the HQ, including Juliana and Ethan Jeong. Juliana pleaded with Athena and her squad to find her missing daughter, but Jeong was more concerned with the reputation of ExoGeni, and what more damage the attack could do to the company.

Athena offered to find Juliana's daughter as they headed towards the ExoGeni Headquarters, encountering heavy Geth resistance. They took out the Geth and headed to the garage and parked the Mako. "Man, the geth must want this place bad," Ashley remarked.

"Let's head on through," Athena said as they went into the HQ. At the main hall they took a ramp upwards into the building to a hall with a door with a stasis field and a small hallway heading down. "Damn, a locked door, too bad we don't have a skeleton key for that," Ashley joked.

"Yeah, we need a Grim Reaper for that, and I hear he's busy taking souls to hell," Athena joked as well. They saw a one way down the ExoGeni HQ and took it. "Let's head on through," she said.

They went through the hall and found a large hole opening at the end, leading to a cavern. Athena looked around the area to spot any geth and heard the sound of a gun firing and bullets bouncing off her shields. She quickly pulled out her rifle at the direction of the sound and saw a young human woman with black hair and eyes with a pistol in her hand. "Shit, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I thought you were geth," she said as she lowered her gun.

"It's alright, at least we had our shields on," Athena remarked. "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"My name is Lizbeth Baynham, I was a researcher here at ExoGeni, before the geth came out of nowhere and attacked us," she revealed.

"Ah, Lizbeth, we encountered your mother on the way here," Athena revealed as the young researched blinked in surprise.

"My mother?" asked Lizbeth. "She's alive?"

Athena nodded. "Oh, thank god she's alive, I thought I was the only one left here," she said. "I know why the geth are here. They are here for the Thorian," she revealed.

"Thorian?" Athena asked.

"Some creature they discovered beneath the Prothean ruins. I don't know much about it other than ExoGeni was hellbent on keeping it secret from both the Alliance and the Council. Very few were even told of it within the company. I only knew because I was one of the researchers that were on the project when it was discovered."

"So, this Thorian, must be valuable if even Saren wants it, where is it exactly?" Athena asked.

"Under Zhu's Hope," Lizbeath revealed. "Even Fai Dan knew it was there."

"I knew he was hiding something," Ashley yelled as she smacked her fists together.

"Here, there is a VI at the central control that will tell you more, my ID badge will access some of the restricted files to it," Lizbeth said as she handed Athena her badge.

"Thanks, now get to safety, we'll be back," Athena said as she watched Lizbeth run off to some cover as strange beasts rushed towards them.

"Varren…" Athena hissed.

Line Break

After quickly taking out the Varren, the group made their way up the stairs as they ran into more Geth. "Damn, they must really want this place like you said, Ash. This Thorian must be worth it for Saren," Athena remarked as they fired on the Geth. They took them out and proceeded forward and heard a loud and angry voice echoed through the halls. "Stupid machine."

"I'm sorry, you don't have the proper clearance to access any information regarding the Thorian," replied a synthetic voice.

"Tell me or I'll blast you to bits," threatened the other voice.

Athena and her team moved forward to the control center and saw a Krogan standing in front of a VI program.

"I'm sorry, you need to report to one of our higher officials if you want access to our classified files," the VI replied.

"Damn it, I hate machines," the Krogan shouted.

"I see Ms. Bayntham is there waiting for access. Maybe she can help you with your query,"

"Who?" replied the Krogan who turned and saw Athena and squad. "YOU!" he shouted. "Saren is paying big money for your head, you're just lucky I found you first and not any others," he said as he pulled out his shotgun and fired.

The shots bounced off Athena's shields as she pulled out her sword as Liara stunned the Krogan with her biotic attacks. Tali and Ashley kept the Krogan distracted as Athena leaped above the Krogan and plunged her sword into the Krogan's back. "Ugh, primitive weapons," he spat as he collapsed.

Athena pulled out her sword and placed it on her back. "So, are you the VI were looking for?"

"I am in charge of all data regarding ExoGeni operations on Feros and regarding the Thorian project."

"What can you tell me about the Thorian?" Athena asked.

"Thorian was a large creature uncovered in the ruins of this world. It has the capability of controlling unsuspecting victims. ExoGeni leaders let Ethan Jeong use the Thorian to control the colonists of this world to test it's capabilities to be used elsewhere. You should know this as you were part of the project after all,"

"So, this Thorian is what Saren is after," Athena remarked. "We have to kill it, so Saren doesn't get his hands on it, who knows what he can do if he has the Thorian."

"Agreed, but first we should chat with Miss Lizbeth," said Ashley as they made their way back down to the garage and found Lizbeth waiting for them.

"I saw you took out the geth here so I made my way to the Mako, thanks again, did you get all the info you needed on the Thorian?" Lizbeth asked.

"Yes, and it seems like you weren't telling us all of it," Athena said. "You knew more than you were letting on."

Lizbeth sighed in defeat. "I feared for my life if they knew if I told anyone. Screw it, ExoGeni needs to burn for what they've done to the colonists here, it's sickening. I regret all that I've done with them, but the people have a right to know the truth," she said.

"That's the spirit," Athena said.

Just as they were about to head out, they got an urgent message from the Normandy.

"Commander, it's Joker, um, the colonists are attacking the ship. It's lockdown but they are beating it down with sticks and stones."

"It's the Thorian, it's taken full control of the colonists," Lizbeth said.

"Let's hurry to your mother first, then save the colonists."

Line Break.

They went to the small facility under parts of the highway and saw Ethan Jeong and Juliana arguing. "You can't get away with this Jeong, I won't allow it," says Juliana. "After what you have done to the colonists here, ExoGeni is done for," she threatens as a man grabs her by the shoulders.

"Shut up," Jeong yells. "I won't let our work be ruined by a disgruntled employee. You're nothing but a loose end Juliana," he said as he pulled out his pistol from his pocket and pointed it at her.

"Hey," Athena yelled as she fired at the man that grabbed onto Juliana and shot him in the head. Juliana pushed the body to the floor and got out of Jeong's line of site. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Just dealing with a rogue employee, nothing to concern yourself with, Commander," said Jeong as he kept his grip on his gun.

"I know what you've done, with the Thorian, and what you did to the people here, you let it control those people," Athena accused as Jeong let out a laugh.

"It's just good business, Commander. Once you've been in the corporate world, you'll agree with our reasonings for this, and for that…" but he was cut off by the sound of a gun going off. "What the…" he said as a bullet hit him in the chest and fell down.

Athena turned and saw Ash with her gun pointed at Jeong. "He was going to shoot you Commander, I had to do something," she said.

"Okay," she said as she ordered Ashley to lower her gun. She saw Lizbeth and Juliana reunited.

"Thank you, Commander. I didn't know she would still be alive. Bless you," Juliana said as Lizbeth approached her and handed her some grenades.

"Here, these grenades are designed to safely knock those under the control of the Thorian. They should be good to take them out without killing them," she said.

"Thanks, we'll try to save as many as we can," Athena assured.

"At the center, there is a control panel that will open the entrance to the Thorian's lair, get to it and stop it," she pleaded.

Line Break

They drove the Mako as fast as they can towards Zhu's Hope, encountering some Geth along the way and made it to the garage and got out. "Hold it, something's not right," Athena said as she stopped the Mako, "Look," she said as pointed towards the elevator and saw a group of strange beings curled up in balls.

"What are those things?" Ashley said.

Then the strange beings curled upwards and started charging at the group. "Damn, it's like the walking dead," she said as she pulled out her sword and cut off the arm off one creeper and pushed away as she stabbed another in the head and used a biotic warp on the other and tossed it across the room.

"Shit, we got zombies now?" Ashley joked.

"We need to get to the colonists," Athena said. "Hurry, use the grenades to save them."

Line Break

As they ventured into the colony once more, they encountered colonists who were attacking them. "Stop, we are not your enemy," Liara pleaded.

"The Thorian is controlling them, use grenades," Athena ordered as she tossed the gas grenade at a group of colonists and the gas explosion knocked them out.

Athena and group fought more creepers as they made their way to the heart of the colony and using the grenades on the colonists. After killing the last creeper, Athena approached the computer panel and used Lizbeth's ID badge to reveal the entrance to the Thorian's lair.

"I'm sorry, I tried to save them," said a voice approaching them. Athena, on alert, turned and pulled her gun to see Fai Dan with a gun walking towards them. "I tried to resist, I really did. But it was too strong. I won't give in," he said as he pointed the gun at the side of his head. "I won't," he said as he pulled the trigger.

Line Break

As they entered the Thorian's Lair, at the center, they saw a large Plant-like being handing from several limbs attached to the walls. They saw something come out what was the Thorian's mouth. Athena was shocked to see a green colored Asari approach them. "Invaders!" yelled the Asari. "You will submit to the Old Growth as we unleash a new age of dominance on those that wish to subjugate us, you will either submit or perish," the Asari decreed as she pulled out a sword.

"I rather like to keep my sanity, thanks," Athena said as she pulled out her own sword. "But if it's a sword fight you want, it will be a sword fight you'll get," she said as she lunged at the green Asari who quickly defended herself from Athena's attacks she then twirled at Athena and clashed with her sword.

Athena then pushed forward and broke the block and used biotics to knock the green Asari down as she stabbed the Asari in the chest. 'You ...will...not ...win," coughed the Asari as she laid there motionless.

"I believe I just have," Athena smirked as she pulled our her pistol and shot at each one of the Thorian's limbs. The Thorian screamed in terror as each of its limbs were shot down. As Athena shot the last one, the Thorian collapsed to the floor and turned a blackish color. Out from the Thorian's mouth, was a lone Asari, this one with a purplish color.

The Asari, though disoriented, was able to walk towards Athena. "Thank you for freeing me from the Thorian's control," the Asari thanked Athena. "My name is Shiala, I was one of Lady Benezia's Acolytes before Saren offered me up to the Thorian."

"So, Saren was after the Thorian in the end…" Athena remarked.

"Yes," Shiala nodded. "He wanted it to harness it's indoctrination abilities. He believes he could control various minds with it if he had it in his control. But the Thorian rebelled against him and took control of the colonists instead."

"Why did Beneiza let Saren use you?" she asked.

"Lady Benezia had hoped to guide Saren away from his path, but became indoctrinated to his cause through an unknown means. He wanted the Thorian to get the Cipher, which he believed would be key to finding the Conduit," Shiala revealed.

"So, do you have the Cipher?" Athena asked.

"Yes," Shiala. "The Thorian connected to me through it's mind and gave me the cipher in a manner similar to the Asari mind meld. I could give you the cipher through the meld, you should have some experience with that, Commander?" Shiala asked.

Athena sighed, she has experienced with the mind meld, but she doesn't like using it with Asari often. "I have, if it will get us to the Conduit, then give me the cipher."

Shiala smiled as she approached the Asari Commander. "Relax, Commander," she assured as her eyes turned black "Embrace Eternity."

Athena gasped as the vision filled her mind. She saw strange ships raining destruction on worlds. She saw a star system, and the coordinates to a planet. This planet...it's the key…

She broke the concentration of the vision as she gasped for air. "I saw a planet, that planet is the key," she says.

"Yes, that world was a former Prothean colony… That's all I know," Shiala.

"Damn," Athena cursed. "These visions give me headaches, ugh," she said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Commander, what should we do with her?" Liara asked.

Athena pondered for a minute before she decided. Shiala was just a slave to the Thorian, another one of Saren's victims. "Shiala, help out the surviving colonists. It's the least you could do."

"I will do my best, Athena," Shiala assured. "Thank you for freeing me," she said as she walked out of the Lair.

"Joker, prep the Normandy, we're getting the hell off this planet," Athena said over the comms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here we are, Virmire. I tried to do something different with this world but again, descriptions are my worst enemy at the moment and I really need to improve on that before I do the sequel. I promise to get better at them.**

Athena sighed as she closed off the communications with Council. The Council, as expected, weren't happy with how she handled the Thorian. They got on to her about killing the Thorian, how she should have spared it for research and study. They would be no better than ExoGeni if they did that honestly. Then Liara did a mind meld with her to examine the cipher and they learned the cipher lead to a previously lost Mass Relay known as the Mu Relay, which led to the Prothean world of Ilos.

She sits in her quarters, watching the various channels on the Citadel Network. " _Just heard reports that newly appointed Spectre, Athena T'Sarr has saved the colony of Feros from another one of Saren's attacks. Miss T'Sarr is slowly becoming a respected figure among the people of the Citadel."_

" _She represents the best of us while going after the traitor, Saren,"_ replied one Turian interview. " _Saren was once an icon to us all, someone we should all look up to in the Turian Hierarchy."_

" _Athena Shepard is giving us the hope the Alliance needed after the death of Jack Shepard. A Hero we all deserve,"_ said a human woman. " _Some may not trust her to work with the Alliance, but she's the daughter of Jack Shepard, his blood ruins through her and she is following in his footsteps. I trust her, and we all should as well,"_ said the woman.

" _Jack Shepard was a symbol to us all,"_ said an Alliance captain. " _He was a symbol of hope. And maybe Athena can be the same as well."_

Athena turned off the TV and threw the remote across her bed as she heard the door to her quarters open. "Can't find anything to watch?" said the voice of Ashley Williams.

"Nope, just the usual crap. News and reruns of old shows or reboots. Citadel TV is no better than the crap back on Earth, where people watch crappy soap operas that have been around for two centuries."

"Tell me about it, I still watch old war movies from time to time though," Ashley said. "Nothing beats the classics," she said as she sat by Athena.

"Agreed on that," Athena agreed with the Gunnery Chief. "So, what brings you here, Williams?" she asked.

"Just thought I could chat with you for a minute," Ashley said. "Just got off a call with my sister, she was asking all about the Normandy and you in particular."

"How so?" Athena curiously said. "Didn't think I was that popular with people back home."

"Most people are divided on you, Shepard," Ashley revealed. "I've been paying attention to the news and social media posts about you and the whole Saren/Geth situation. There are a surprising number of people that support our cause against Saren," she said.

"That's good, I don't use social media much these days so I haven't really paid attention to it," Athena said. "It hasn't changed much these last hundred years honestly. All the same bullshit if you ask me," she said.

"Agreed on that, Commander," Ashley said as she smiled at the Asari. "So, it's just hard sometimes. With family and all. My grandfather was considered a disgrace to the Alliance and my family had to live with that legacy. I always try to do my best in the field, but it feels like even the higher ups and doing what they can to put me down."

"I know how your feel," Athena agreed. "My father was a war hero, and I have to live with the high expectations of his legacy. Not to mention my mother's as well…"

"Who is your mother, again?" Ashley asked.

Athena just sighed. "Just an important figure in Asari politics. Unfortunately, I can't say much due to her importance. Maybe after the mission, I could convince a few people and tell you all. Just right now, I can't."

"Damn, your mother must be big news if they want to keep it secret," Ashley remarked.

"You don't know the half of it," Athena said as she smiled at the human. "The political side of the Asari are no joke. Just as bad as Human politics honestly. I just wanted to live a somewhat normal life, but hard to do that sometimes you know?" she just as Ashley nodded in response.

"How was your father like?" Ashley asked.

"He was kind, always wanting to put the needs of others above his own. A true paragon of justice. I always looked up to him when I was a girl, always inspired by his heroics," Athena revealed. "I watched him die that day, and I will never forget that day."

"I'm sorry that happened," Ashley said. "Hey, if you need someone to talk to about family, I'm all ears," she assured as she got up. "I need to head back to my post. But, you didn't hear it from it, I think Alenko might have a thing for you," she revealed

"What?" Athena asked, shocked at what Ashley said.

"I just seen the way he looks at you, he's obviously has a crush or something on you, I've seen the way he acts around you as well. Keep an eye on that, Commander," Ashley teased as she left.

All Athena could do was blush and sigh. "Goddess, no. I don't want to go through this again. Not after Tom…" she sighed as she got up as well and left her quarters and was approached by Navigator Pressley.

"Commander, I just got word that the Asari Councilor wishes to speak with you in the comms room. They said it was urgent," he said as he saluted and walked off.

"Just what I need, to talk to _her_ ," she said as she headed towards the communications room.

She activated the communications as the hologram of the Asari Councilor Tevos appeared on the podium. " _Greetings, Commander. I wish it was under better circumstances, but I have some news you may like."_

"Anything about Saren?" she asked.

" _Yes. A Salarian STG Unit went out of contact on a mission to the planet Virmire, investigating. The message we received from them was nothing but mere static. We believe that Saren may be involved with this and urge you to consider going to Virmire and investigating the Salrians there._ " said the Councilor ,"

"I will go there immediately, Councilor. Thanks for the intel," Athena said.

" _Anything for you, Athena. Do us proud,"_ she said as her hologram fades away.

Athena sighed as she exited the comms room, only to be greeted by Kaidan. "Oh, Kaidan," she said, not expecting to see him right there.

"Oh, Commander, just came to check on you and heard you were meeting with the Asari Councilor from Pressley," he revealed. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, It's fine," she assured. "Just got a lead on the planet Virmire. I'm about to plot a course to it as soon as I can, everything good with you, Alenko?" she asked, remembering what Ashley had told her about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kaidan said. "Was just worried about you. I know you are still not over what happened to Kennedy, I am truefully sorry that happened in the end."

"It's okay, Alenko," she said as she put her hands up. "So, I have a question for you, anyone back home you are fighting for?" she asked.

"My mother, she's all I have left," Kaidan revealed. "She helped supported me in my younger years after being exposed to element zero, which is how I became a biotic when I did. She raised me all on her own after dad left us when I was young. I don't even recall who he is honestly," he revealed.

"I'm sorry that happened," Athena assured.

"It's okay, I know you're dad died a long time ago, and have no clue who your mother is," Kaidan. "But it's okay, it's something I don't remind myself all the time about. My mother keeps me going forward, motivating me to do better in life."

"She sounds like a great person," Athena said.

"She is, and you remind me of her in a way," Kaidan said. "Always looking out for others and putting the needs of the many before her own."

"It's what my father taught me to be," she said as Kaidan smiled. "You know, Kaidan, after Virmire, how about we get a brief break at the Citadel, my treat?" she asked.

"Sure, I would like that," Kaidan said. "It was nice chatting with you like always, Commander," he said as he walked off.

Athena smiled at him as went up to the Normandy CIC and activated the galaxy map and plotted a course for the planet Virmire.

Line Break

By all counts, Virmire looked like a tropical paradise. An uncharted world at the edges of Citadel space, Athena is surprised no one tried to lay claim to it in the past. Though, if the report is true, then Saren likely has a hold on here. They met their destination on a large island in the southern part of the planet.

"Approaching Virmire, Commander," Joker said as the Normandy descended into the planet's atmosphere. "I'm picking up communications from the Salarians at a structure not far from the shores of the of the Island."

"Patch it through, Joker," Athena ordered as Joker activated the comms

" _Alliance…..Saren…..Need...Assistance... "_ said the message.

"Commander, It's mostly static, something is blocking the communications. We have to go forward to the Salarian camp."

"Put her down, Joker, let's find us some Salarians," Athena said as the Normandy flew past the shores of the Island and found a small structure on the outskirts with a small number of Salarians made camp by.

The Normandy landed right next to the structure as Athena and her team went through the Normandy's airlock and exited the ship and were greeted by three Salarians.

"My name is Captain Kirrahe," stated the lead Salarian. "I take it you are the Alliance's Spectre I've heard so much about?" he asked. "Athena T'Sarr?"

"Well, it's Shepard, but yeah," said Athena. "The Council sent us."

"They sent you?" he said, shocked. "I asked them to send a fleet."

"I'm sorry, but your message was garbled and mostly static. We couldn't get anything out of it so the Council sent us to investigate it," Athena revealed.

"Damn," cursed the Salarian. "This complicates things," he said. "Commander, I believe we may have found Saren's base of operations."

"What?" she asked, shocked. "You sure."

"Yes, some of my men ahead to investigate and found confirmation that this was Saren's main base of operations. Unfortunately, those men lost contact with us not long ago. They did relay with us some key intel. They believe Saren is building an army of Krogan," he revealed.

Wrex approached the Salarian, shocked at what he said. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"We believe he may have found a cure for the Genophage," the Salarian revealed as Wrex snarled at the Genophage.

"How?" Wrex asked.

"We don't know, other than he's breeding an army of Krogan to serve him," Kirrahe said. "We need your help to take out the base and stop the army before it advances further."

"Not a chance," Wrex countered. "If Saren has a cure for Genohpage then it is the single best help for my people. That will be more than you Salarian bastards have ever done to us," he angrily. "And you want to destroy it, freaking typical of you," he said as he angrily walked off.

"Is he gonna be a problem?" Kirrahe asked, concerned at the growing situation with the Krogan.

"I'll talk to him," Athena assured. "Just leave it to me."

Line Break

She found Wrex firing his shotgun at the fish in the water. "Damn it all," he said as he fired once more at the water.

"Wrex," Athena said as she walked towards the Krogan as he turned towards the Asari.

"If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it," Wrex said

"Wrex, I know you're upset but Saren is the enemy here. He's who you should be mad at, not us. We just want to help you, Wrex," Athena said.

"You sure?" he spat. "Looks like Saren is doing more to help my people than the Salarians ever did. Saren created a cure for my people and you want to destroy it? Help me out here, Shepard. The line between friend and foe is getting a little blurry from where I stand."

Athena could understand Wrex's plight. His people were uplifted to fight the Rachni, then they invaded the worlds themselves only to have their population growth staggered by the Salarian's Genophage.

"Wrex, your people invaded countless worlds during the Rebellions. That doesn't make your kind a hero for what you all did. Stop acting like you're the victim in all of this," she said as Wrex suddenly pulled a gun on her.

"Wrex, this isn't a cure. It's a weapon, used to control your people to serve under Saren and the Reapers You won't be around to benefit it all." she said.

"That is still something we should take into consideration. If there's a chance we can cure my people, we need to save it," Wrex demanded.

"Wrex, these aren't you people. They are slaves. Tools of Saren. Do you want that for your people, to be mindless slaves for the Reapers?" she asked as Wrex struggled to keep the grip on his gun.

"No," he said as he lowered his shotgun. "We were tools of the Council once, and look where that got us. Never again," he said as placed his shotgun on his back. "Thanks, Shepard for reminding me that. We're our own people, never again will we be slaves."

"That's good," Athena remarked. "Now, take that anger out on Saren, he's the real enemy."

"Agreed," Wrex said as he walked off as Ashley and Kaidan walked towards Athena.

"For a second there, I thought he would be trouble," Kaidan said.

"I was ready to step in if necessary, but glad that it didn't come to that," Ashley said.

"Good, now let's meet with Kirrahe to discuss the plan for invading Saren's base," Athena said as the trio regroupd with the Salarians.

"I am impressed by your ability to reason with the Krogan, Commander," the Salarian commented. "We already have enough pressure to infiltrate the base as it is."

"You have a plan, I assume?" Athena asked.

"Yes, of sorts. We converted our ship's drive core into a twenty-kiloton ordinance," he revealed.

" _A Nuke."_ Athena thought.

"Nice. Drop the nuke from orbit and Saren can kiss his ass goodbye," Ashley commented.

"Unfortunately, the base is well fortified for that kind of maneuver. We need to place the bomb at a precise location. The bomb must be taken to the far side of the facility. Your ship can drop it off, but we need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify the ground forces first," the Salarian revealed.

"You want us to go in on foot? We don't have enough troops," Kaidan countered.

"You have us," Athena assured. "A small squad can handle this easily,":she assured.

"Athena and whoever she picks for her team can do it just fine," Ashley agreed with.

"I am also gonna divide my men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention, your "Shadow" team can sneak in the back," Kirrahe revealed.

"Ah, going full James Bond style," Ashley remarked.

"Your people are going to be slaughtered, Captain," Athena said, worried for the fate of the Salarians.

"We're tougher than we look, Commander. But it's true, I don't expect many of us to make it out alive," the Salarian said. "And that means that what I am about to ask will make it more difficult. I'm gonna need one of your men to accompany us. To help coordinate the teams."

Athena looked at the Salarian in shock. "We need someone who knows Alliance protocols."

Kaidan then walked up to Athena. "I volunteer, Commander,"

"You sure, Kaidan"" she asked.

"Never been sure in my life, but I am about this. I will help the Captain and his squad infiltrate from the front while you go in back, good luck, Commander," said the Lieutenant.

"Very well, let me gather my men and we will be ready," Kirrahe said.

As he stood in front of his troops, Kirrahe let out a sigh. "You all know the mission and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life, but I have also heard murmurs of discontent.I share your are trained for espionage. We would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes: the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts.

These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers. Our influence stopped the Rachni, but before that, we held the line. Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren! in the battle today, we will hold the line!"


	14. Chapter 14

Athena, along with Wrex, Liara, and Tali pushed to Saren's base from the back. Several Geth and Krogan blocked the path forward.

"I don't know what's worse, all these Geth and Krogan, or all this sand in my….nevermind," Liara started but quickly changed the subject.

"There's something wrong here," Tali said.

"Yes, there's something foul in the air," Athena commented. "Keep your guard up," she said as they all readied their guns and approached the security terminal and deactivated the base's security.

"That will for sure help the Salarians, at least the alarms won't alert more Geth their way," Tali said.

"It won't be an easy fight," Athena said as she readied her rifle.

"Who needs easy?" Wrex joked.

"That's the spirit, Wrex," Athena agreed as they barged into the base

Inside, they encountered several Geth. Athena leaped forward and toss a biotic grenade at the Geth, stunning them as Liara lifted them up with a singularity as Wrex and Tali finished them with their shotguns.

"Good work team, let's proceed forward," Athena ordered as they entered the door on the left side of the room and heard whispers in the dark room.

"Is someone there?" Athena asked as if on cue, the lights turned on and they were met with containment cells with several Salarians inside.

"You aren't Geth, and you aren't wearing a lab coat. I guess I'm glad to see you," the Salarian up front said. "I'm Lieutenant Ganto Imness of the third infiltration regiment. I assume you are with the fleet sent to attack the base?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, the transmission wasn't clear. The Council sent us to investigate," Athena said as the Salarian looked down disappointed.

"So you're the infiltration team then? The Captain will want this facility destroyed. My team was captured, turned and indoctrinated into mindless slaves of Saren,' the Salarian revealed.

"So that was what they were doing here?" Athena. "Studying this 'indoctrination' process?"

"Yes, that and building an army of Krogan," he remarked. "Saren believe he had a way to control the minds of unsuspecting people. 'Indoctrination' he called it. I watched my men be tortured with strange devices, until they were a shadow of their former selves."

"That's sickening, even for Saren," Athena remarked. "Are we sure you aren't indoctrinated as well?" she asked.

"I watched my friends fall to that bastards, I am not one of them, I can assure you that," the Salarian assured.

"Still, they're in pretty bad shape, I'm letting you out but be on your guard guys, make sure they don't try anything on us," Athena said as she approached the control panel on the cell and let out the Salarians.

"Thank you," said Ganto. "I won't forget this."

"Our ship is coming to the far side of the facility once we secure a proper landing site, meet us up with there and we'll take you back to the Citadel," Athena suggested.

"Thanks again," he said as he and his men left.

"Indoctrination…"Athena pondered. "This can't be good if Saren's wanting to control others. Imagine if he can control influential leaders, like the Council?" she said out loud.

"Yes, we need to destroy this base so he can't get away with it," Liara commented.

'Either way, we need to proceed forward and reach our objective," Athena ordered.

Line Break

As they progressed further, they found their way into the main science center with an Asari cowering in the corner. "Don't shoot, I'm not one of them," she pleaded as Athena kept her gun in place.

"Who are you?" Athena asked as the other Asari regained her composure.

"My name is Rana Ranotptis, I am a neuropecialist. This job isn't worth getting killed over, or worse. I just want to leave before it's too late," she assured. "I can tell you all about Saren's private lab and Sovereign."

This peaked Athena's interest. "Do tell."

"Down this elevator is Saren's private lab. There he studies indoctrination, it's connection to the Reapers and his flagship, Sovereign. Go there if you want to know more," she assures as she hands her, her ID badge. "Here, this will get you in, only top level officials here could get access to it," she revealed.

"And what makes your job 'top level'?" Athena asked as the other Asari just stared at her with a blank look.

Athena lowered her gun and sighed. "Go, get out of here," she ordered as the other Asari gleefully ran off. "So, Saren's private lab, wonder what wealth of information we can find in there," she whispered.

Line Break

They made their way down and used Rana's ID to get into the secure room that is Saren's lab. "So, this is it?" Athena remarked the smaller lab compared to the others she seen in the base. She then spots something familiar at the far side of the room. "Wait, is that what I think it is?" she says as she sees the tall structure with green energy emitting from it.

"Goddess, a Prothean beacon," Liara remarked. "Saren had one this whole time."

She approached the beacon, knowing what to do with her experiences with the one before. The beacon opened and the vision appeared before her. A more complete version of it with the cipher. The location of the Conduit…..Ilos…..

"Ilos," she said as she broke out of the concentration. "The Conduit is on Ilos," she revealed.

"Ilos…" Liara stated, with the name sounding familiar to her. "A long lost Prothean colony. The relay itself was knocked off its orbit by a supernova centuries ago and remained lost."

"I know where it is, the vision told me where to find Ilos and the Conduit, and Saren knows too," she frantically said as she regained her posture as she turned and was met with a large reddish hologram of Saren's ship, Sovereign.

"This is not good," Liara remarked.

" **You are not Saren.."** Said the hologram of Sovereign, whose words sent a chill down Athena's spine. " **Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."**

"I do not think this is a VI," Liara nervously said as she backed away from the hologram.

' **There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"**

Athena gasped at the revelation. " **Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found, it's an actual Reaper."**

" **Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."**

:

Liara approached the Reaper hologram. "The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible!"

" **Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."**

"You don't scare me," Athena countered.

" **Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken"**

"Cycle? What cycle?" Wrex asked.

" **The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."**

"Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?" Athena asked.

" **Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."**

"They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!" Tali said, shocked at this revelation

" What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?" Athena asked.

" **My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."**

Shepard: Where did you come from? Who built you?

Sovereign: We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure."

Where are the rest of the Reapers? Are you the last of your kind?" Athena curiously asked.

" **We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."**

"You're not even alive. Not really. You're just a machine. And machines can be broken!" Athena goaded.

" **Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."**

And just as Sovereign ended their conversation, glass from the windows all shattered as they heard the rumblings of a large ship in the distance.

" _Commander, I don't know what you did to piss Saren off, but his ship, Sovereign is high tailing it your way,"_ Joker warned.

"We can't deal with it now, we need to prep the bomb and blow this place to kingdom come," Athena ordered.

Line Break.

They disabled the Anti Air guns to allow the Normandy to make landfall on an opening inside the base. Alliance soldiers, along with Ashley brought the bomb out and placed it at the center.

"Good work, the bomb will soon be ready," Athena said.

"Aye aye, ma'am, shouldn't take too long," Ashley said. "Bomb is almost ready.

"Commander," said the frantic please of Kaidan over the comms. "We tried to make it to the rendezvous point but we're pinned down."

Athena looked down to the ground and at her gun. "Ash, I have to go save them."

"Go, Athena," Ashley said.

"Alright let's head on out," Athena ordered as the group made their way into the breeding facility As they proceeded forward through the basy, encountering heavy resistance, they heard the franticall call of Ashley over the comms.

" _Commander," Ashley said over the comms. "Geth are swarming our position. The Normandy left, I'm staying behind to arm and defend the nuke from the Geth."_

"Williams…" Athena started.

" _Don't...Athena. I'm sorry but it has to be done. Go save Alenko. At least I'll go down fighting."_

All Athena could do is look down in shock as her friend stayed behind to arm the nuke. "Athena, Ash knew what she was doing," Liara assured. "If she hadn't stayed behind to defend the nuke, this mission will be all for nothing."

"You're right," Athena said as she regained her composure. "Let's get Alenko and bring him home."

Line Break

They saw Kaidan, Kirrahe and his team pinned down behind some crates, with Geth surrounding them. Athena leaped forward and fired her pistol at the nearest one on the left and pulled out her sword and stabbed it up front and moved her sword upward, slicing it in half.

She then used a biotic warp to push another towards her as she stabbed it in it's eye. Liara stunned the others with her biotics as Wrex and Tali rushed forward with their shotguns.

Athena rushed towards Kaidan to make sure he was alright. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'll live," he said as he spotted something behind them. "Look out," he said as Athena turned and saw none other than Saren Arterius, floating with the hover drone as he approached her.

"Athena T'Sarr, or Shepard, or whatever you prefer," Saren said. "I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Don't count me out just yet," she said as she fired her gun at Saren but the bullets bounced off his shields and noticed the sword he had sheathed on his word.

"Foolish little girl. You find like an adult but act like a prudent child," Saren said. "You don't know what is to come. Benezia knew and joined me. You should as well," he said as he stretched his hand out. "What has the humans ever done to you other than cast suspicion and doubt?"

She pushed his hand away. "I'll never join you or the Reapers," she said as she pulled out or sword, Metis.

"Then so be it," Saren said as he got off his hover drone. "You see," he said as he pulled out his sword from his sheath. A curved silver blade with a golden hilt. "This blade belonged to my family for generations. Passed down from father to son, even before we achieved spaceflight. The Aterius will be yours and humanity's downfall," he said as he pointed his sword at her.

"Leave this to me," Athena ordered her squad to stand down as she lunged at Saren, who got into a defensive position and blocked.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Saren asked, curious as the two clashed.

"From a wise monk on Earth," she revealed as she broke his defense and twirled to the left and met with Saren's sword once more as the two clashed. Saren struck her with a biotic warp, knocking her off balance.

"Can't even fight properly," Athena spat as she fell to the ground.

Saren then grabbed her by her neck. "You see, the Reapers are our salvation. They will change us all, bring us to a new age, a new synthesis," he revealed but looked away briefly and turned and saw Athena's fist coming straight for his face.

Saren gasped as he was pushed forward. "You'll pay for this, Shepard, you may have won the battle but you have not won the war," Saren said as Athena struggled to regain her compsure as Saren got on the hover drone and she watched him fly off.

"Athena," Kaidan said as he rushed toward her to help her up.

"I'm fine," she said as she Normandy fly towards them. "It's finished."

Line Break

As they watched the planet from the glass view of the Normandy, Athena witnessed the nuke go off. She blinked in surprise as she remembered her friend, Ashley, was left behind to defend. "Commander, you okay?" Kaidan asked, worried for her

All she wanted to do was cry


	15. Chapter 15

_Athena couldn't tell where she was, other than it was dark._

" _Athena T'Sarr," a voice called out to her. "You have failed."_

" _What do you mean?" She asked, confused._

" _You have failed in your mission to stop Saren, to save others from the onslaught of the Reapers. You are undeserving of the name 'Shepard'."_

 _Then she remembered what had happened, how she had failed to save Ashley on VIrmire. "Ashley made her choice to stay, I wanted to stop her, but there was no other way," she pleaded._

 _A figure formed in front of her. She was shocked to see the face of her father in front of her. "I raised you better than this, you were meant to be a symbol of our hope, and instead, you bring pain and suffering in your wake," he spat as he turned away from her._

" _Maybe they were right about you after all," he said as he looked at her with an evil look before pulling out a gun and pointed it at her. "No sacrifice, no victory," he said as he pulled the trigger._

Line Break

Athena woke up from the nightmare, sweat dripping from her face. She got up and place her hands over her eyes. "Ugh, just a nightmare,"She muttered to herself as she got up from the bed.

" _When was the last time you got a good night's sleep, Athena,"_ she said to herself.

She got up and read the report she sent to the Council, mentioning the raid on Saren's base and the death of Ashley Williams. Ashley is going to be honored by both the Alliance and the Council in a month for her brave sacrifice on VIrmire. All Athena could do is just sigh. "It was my fault," she said to herself. "I killed Ashley."

"You didn't," said a voice behind her.

Shocked, she turned and saw Kaidan standing at the open door to her quarters. "What are you doing here, Kaidan?" She asked.

"I just came to check up on you," he said with a worried look on his face. "We were worried about you, Athena," he said as he walked by Athena and sat on her bed. "You didn't kill Ashley, she made a choice and sometimes choices can be hard, even in war," he assures.

"Yes, it can be," Athena said as she pondered. "My father knew that, even back then."

"Based on what I've read about him on the net, he seemed like a great man," Kaidan says.

"He was," she whispered.

"Come on, we're about to head to the Citadel, let's go out for a bite to eat, my treat. I'm sure you could use some time off duty," he said as he smiled at her.

Athena pondered for a minute about this. She wasn't sure at first, but Kaidan reminded her of Tom some. "Sure, I would like that."`

Line Break

Citadel Presidium

"I'm sorry Athena, losing both Kennedy and Williams must have been tough," Anderson said as he tapped on her shoulder. "I know what it's like to lose people you care about in battle.:

:I know sir," Athena said to him. "If it's okay, do you mind if I take some shore leave, or just a break for a few hours and not worry about hunting Saren?"

Anderson looked a little puzzled but nodded. "Udina won't be happy but go ahead, you need it after all the hell you've been three these past few weeks. The Council are currently convening to decide what to do about Saren and your lead on Ilos that Miss T'Soni found through the cipher that youn told me about," Anderson said.

"Yes sir, Lara was very helpful in that regard," she said. "It;s our main lead against Saren and hopefully the Council will lend us their fleet against him. We need all the help we can get against him and Sovereign,"

Yes, Sovereign, the Reaper that Saren has partnered with that wants to wipe out all life in the galaxy.

"Take a breather for a while, Athena, you've earned it. I'll contact you when the Council are ready to meet with us,: Anderson said as he pt her on the shoulder/

She. Walked out of the embassy's and saw Kaidan waiting for her. "Well, Anderson has given us a break while we wait for the Council to summon us, I've heard of a nice bar we can go to,: she said as he walked up to the human sentinel./

"What is out called?" He asked.

"The Crmson Flower, it just opened not too long ago from what I've been told, its nothing like Chora's Den, I promise you on that," she assured

"Goo, let's head there."

Line Break

The Crmson Flower bar was not far from the human embassy's, it had a large bar with various Citadel races frequenting it, along with a dance floor with music playing/. Athena and Kaidan had sat down next to a Human and a Drell/. "Don't see many Drell here,: Athena whispered to Kaidan.

"I'm sure ge;s fine," Kaidan said as he called out to the Asari bartender. "Hey, miss, two drinks please,"

"What would you like, we have human and asari alcohol here if that's what you fancy," the bartender said as she smiled at the two. "You two on a date?" She asked.

Athena's cheeks turned a shade of purple. "No, we're just friends," she said as the bartender walked away to get their drinks.

"Well, that does bring up a question I;ve been meaning to ask to you, Athena," Kaidan said as he turned to the Asari commander.

"What is that, Alenko?" She asked him as the bartender returned with their drinks.

"Here you go, lovebirds,: the bartender said a she smiled at the two as Athena let out a sigh and grabbed her drink.

"Have you ever, been in a relationship before?," he said as he grabbed his drink. "Sorry if it sounds personal but I'm curious, you're dossier says you're 105 so I'm just curious.

Athena blushed at the question as she took a sip of her drink. "I've been in a few, though only one of them I would say I was ever in love with, and you know how that turned out," she said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, Tom," Kaidan sighed as he took a gulp of his drink. "I'm trufully sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, I've come to terms with the original reports of his death long ago, I'm fine, trust me," she assures as she took a sip of her drink and sat it down and leaned forward on the bar. "What about you, Alenko? Ever had a woman in your life before?" She asks.

Kaidan was about to choke on his drink at the question. "Well, my mom is still around but I've mostly kept to myself. Never had the time to meet up with someone really,' he said as he sat his drink down.

"I can understand that," she said as she gulped down the rest if her drink. She sighed as she started to realize something about Kaidan/. She feels like she could trust him with anything about her, he makes her feel the way Tom did when he was still around.

"Another question," he asked. "What about your mother? You;ve mentioned your father a lot but hardly anything about her."

Athena let out a sigh as she shook her head. "It's complicated. There is a lot I can't say right now but I plan to when the time is right. She's very important to the Asari government."

Athena then heard a noise from her Omni-tool. "Athena, it's Anderson, the Council are ready to see us about Saren,"

"Roger that, heading there after we're done here, Athena out," she said as she finished her drink. "Looks like that's our cue," she said as she paid for the drinks.

"Good, hopefully this means good news," Kaidan said.

Line break

The team made their way to the audience chambers with Anderson and Udina as they met with the Council. "Commander, in light of your case against Saren and the report about Sovereign, we won't be sending ships to the Mu Relay tor risk a war with the Terminus systems," said the Turian Councilor.

Athena sighed. "We are already at war, Councilors, Saren wants to unleash the Reapers on us all and is heading to Ilos as we speak," she pleaded.

"T'Sarr," Udina said, "I have agreed that you and the Normandy be stationed here for the time being. The Council has decreed you not intervene for the time being."

"What?" Athena yelled out. "You're grounding the Normandy? You have some nerve."

"The Council doesn't want to risk another war, even with the Terminus systems. As far as we know, Saren is just a mad man on the run, spewing whatever nonsense he can to get followers to suit his goals," said the Salairan Councilor.

"You're making a big mistake," Athena said as she started to walk away as the Council and Udina headed off.

Kaidan walked up to the Asari and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Athena, I'm sorry," he said.

"They're making a big mistake," Athena said as she activated her Omni-tool. "I need to contact someone real quick."

"Who?" Kaidan asked, puzzled.

"I think it's time I told you who my mother is."

Line break

Athena was walking back and forth inside her mother's apartment as she waited for her to arrive. They didn't have the best of relationships but they needed too talk, She heard the door open and looked to see an older Asari in a purple gown in front of her. "Hello mother," she said to the Asari Councilor Tevos T'Sarr.

"Mother we need to talk," Athena said to her mother, Asari Councilor Tevos T'Sarr.

"Yes, my daughter," Tevos said as she walked into the apartment. "We do."

Athena then sat on the couch as she sighed. "Mother, why do you have to be so difficult with me,"

Tevos sighed as she sat down next to her daughter. "Athena," she said softly. "I love you, my daughter but everything I've done was to protect you. It's not easy with the job I have as representing the Asari all over the galaxy,"

"I know that, mother," said the younger Asari. "After dad died, you were being overprotective of me, I just wanted to make choices for myself. Being able to join the Alliance's N7 program was what I wanted to do. You never wanted me to train with the Huntresses either," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Athena, I just wanted you to be safe, I didn't want to worry you about anything after losing your father. I didn't want to lose you too," Tevos said as she turns to her daughter. "I loved him with all my heart and no one would be able to replace him."

"I get it," Athena said as she sighed. "Why can't you or the Council believe us about the Reapers?"

"Spartaus and Valern…" Tevos started as she paused for a few seconds. "They're Africa's of what the news about the Reaper will affect the civilian population. If news about the Reapers got out, then there would be mass panic everywhere. The Council is trying to maintain the peace it still can without causing another conflict. They're scared," she revealed.

Athena lowers her shoulder. "That explains that. Your partners just don't want to act on anything," she said as Tevos nodded in agreement.

"I try my best to help you out, I was the one who worked with Anderson to put you as a Spectre," she revealed.

The younger Asari blinked in surprise. "You actually did that?" She asked.

"Yes, I thought you would be capable to join, despite being young compared to other Asari Spectres like Tela Vasir," Tevos said.

Yes, Athena knew about Vasir, a well respected Asari Spectre that's well known among Asari colonies and on the CItadel.

"Well, that certain was a surprise, I expected Anderson to be the one that have done that," Athena said.

"Well, he did have a hand in it, mostly to keep my involvement a secret. Only Udina knows about that," Tevos said.

"Yeah, that asshole, he's never liked me," Athena commented. "I don't know what his problem is but frankly, I don't care anymore."

"Udina can be stubborn and hard to work with sometimes," Tevos said. "Captain Anderson would have been much better as a representative for humanity than Udina honestly. And that's something I keep to myself, don't want any ideal gossip brewing about that."

"True, mother," Athena said. "So, what now?"

Tevos activated her Omni-tool and pulled up an image. "Ilos is where Saren is heading, I've given the Normandy permission to go off the Citadel to stop him. Saren is a threat to us all and you are our best hope to stop him and the Reapers."

"What about Udina?" Athena asked.

Tevos smiled. "Oh, Anderson is gonna take care of that little 'problem' for us."

Line Break

Athena headed to the Human Embassy as she met with Kaidan to talk about their next plan. "So, your mother is gonna help us get off of here, and get to Saren?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "She's going through great lengths to help us. We don't have much time though, where are the others?" She asked as they walked out of the embassy and towards the elevator by the giant mass relay statue.

"They're waiting for us at the Normandy, Athena, all accounted for," Kaidan said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Good," she said as they got in the elevator and set the destination to C-Sec. "Kaidan, thank you again for that little 'date', I enjoyed it," she said as Kaidan started to act a little nervous.

"It was nothing, I was just doing it for my….friend," he said as he rubbed his head. Unsure of what to say next.

"Kaidan, I don't know what else to say but you're the first person to make me feel the way that Tom did when we first met," Athena said as the elevator continued down.

"Athena," he whispered softly. "What do you mean?"

Athena sighed as she turned towards the human soldier. "What it means…." She started then the elevator had touched down and reached its destination, the C-Sec HQ. "Never mind," she said as she shook her head as Kaidan looked at her puzzled. "We're here, we need to get the Normandy."

The two then headed towards the hanger section as they got passéd the C-Sec officers watching them. As they were approaching the Normandy, an officer tried to approach them. "Hey, you aren't authorized to be on here," he said.

Athena just shook her head. "Son, just don't."

Line Break

Athena stood right by Joker as they were waiting for the all clear signal from Anderson after 'dealing' with Udina. "So, we just gotta wait here and trust the Captain?" Joker asked.

"Yes, I trust him to get the job done," Athena said as they saw a green light on the console. "That's our cue. Joker, get us out of here," Athena said as Joker started activating the flight controls.

"Aye, aye ma'am."

The Normandy detached itself from the hanger on the Citadel and turned around and flew past the Citadel ships guarding the Citadel and headed towards the Mass Relay to get to the system with Ilos.

"Not long ti'll Ilos, ma'am," Joker said.

"Good, I'll be in my cabin if you need me," Athena said as she headed towards her cabin and sat down on her bed.

"This it then," she said to herself as she examined her pistol. "It's either stop Saren now or the Reapers win."

She then heard her door open and close. She turned and saw Kaidan standing there. "Kaidan," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Kaidan walked towards her and sat on her bed next to her. "Wanted to check on you. I remember you wanted to talk to me on the Citadel before we got interrupted."

"Oh," Athena said as she blinked and looked down. "That….".

"Well," she started. "It's not easy for me to say, it's hard for me when it comes to these kinds of things."

She started to ramble put Kaidan put his hands on her shoulders and shh'd her. "Athena, I know what you were trying to say," he said as he leaned closer. "Truth is, I feel the same way about you."

Without thinking, Athena leaned forward and kissed him as she looked at him nervously. "It was hard to get over Tom, but I'm ready to move on, if you'll let me," she said as she hugged Kaidan.

"I will, Athena. Stay with me tonight," he said as he pulled her closer.

"I will."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you for those that still stuck with me with this story. I am sorry if I'm not the best at writing but I really wanted to do this idea and story for the longest time. I plan to improve when I get to ME2. ME2 is what I am excited the most to write.**

The Normandy has went through the Mass Relay and arrived above Ilos. Above the planet lies several Geth ships in vicinity. "Commander…" Joker stated as they made their way towards Ilos.

"Joker, how many?" she asked.

"Sensors are picking up around fifteen. Maybe more on the surface. Stealth systems are engaged so they won't be able to detect us," said the Normandy's pilot as the Normandy entered the atmosphere of Ilos.

"Picking up some strange readings on the planet," said Navigator Pressly.

"Just take us down, Joker. Lock us into the coordinates," Athena ordered.

"Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone is two kicks away," Pressly said.

"We'll never make it on foot, give us something closer!" Kaidan ordered.

"There is no where closer! I've looked!" Pressly retaliated.

"We've got no choice," Athena said. "Drop us in the Mako."

"You'll need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull that off. The most I can find near Saren is twenty!" Pressly said.

"That drop will likely get us all killed!" Kaidan shouted.

"There has to be another way," Liara pleaded.

"There is no other landing zone!" Pressly shouted at the bickering crew members

"Drop us in, that's an order," Athena ordered.

'That's suicide! You'll never make it there in one piece," Pressly said.

"I've been told many things, Pressly, but impossible is one of them. If anyone can get through there, we can," Athena said.

Line Break

Saren and his geth soldiers moved through the Prothean ruins. "We need to hurry," Saren barked to the Geth as he turned and saw the Normandy flying above the ruins. "Damn, she's here. Hurry and lock the doors, we need to move forward before they catch on," he ordered as he and the Geth ventured down the long tunnel and shut the doors behind them.

The Mako had landed right behind Saren as he shut the doors behind them. "Damn, he locked us in," Athena said as she opened the hatch and got out of the mako. "We need to find a way to unlock those doors," she said as her team, consisted of all those she recruited during the mission to hunt Saren, followed her.

Ilos was a world filled with ruins with an orangish sky. Likely not have any visitors in fifty thousand years. Everything was in ruins with bits of vegetation ground around them.

"Hey, Athena, these ruins are unlike anything I've seen. They are like as humans would say, the 'holy grail," Liara remarked as she looked around at the Prothean ruins.

"I have to say, these are impressive compared to some other stuff we've seen," Wrex commented.

"Yeah, no kidding. I though the ruins on Mars and Eden Prime were crazy, but that was nothing," Kaidan remarked.

"What about Saren? How do we get past those doors?" Garrus asked. "Saren is ahead of us now."

"Maybe some explosives?" Tali asked.

"Explosives…" Athena pondered. "Guys, get back in the Mako, I have an idea.'

"Wait, why?" Kaidan asked.

"Better yet, I'll go in it, just stand aside, give me a minute," she said as she opened the hatch on top of the Mako back open and got in.

As her companions moved away as the Mako straightened its position so it's cannons are pointing directly at the door. Athena fired the explosive rockets, blasting the door to pieces as her companions tried to take cover from the debris.

"Athena, are you crazy?" Wrex yelled. "You could have killed us!"

"Well, I didn't. My plan worked after all, we have our way through. Saren's got a head start after us, we need to hurry," she said.

Line Break

"By the goddess," Liara remarked as she saw all the strange pods on the wall of the winding tunnel. "They looked like stasis pods," she remarked.

"We need to push forward," Athena ordered as the Mako pushed through the legions of Geth troops as they progressed down the tunnels. "These Geth sure don't give up, huh?"

"You telling me," Kaidan remarked. "They are determined to stop us before we get to the Mu Relay. We need to hurry," he said.

"Man nothing beats the smell of fried Geth in the morning," Wrex joked as Athena blasted through several more geth.

"Like music to my ears," Garrus jokes.

As they progressed further, they came across an energy field blocking them and several Geth from progressing. Athena took care of the Geth as she noticed as small doorway to the side of the field. "Is this Saren's doing?" Athena asked to her teTam.

"I don't think this is Saren, his Geth were trying to get through as well. This is something else entirely," Liara remarked.

"We need to head there," Athena said as she pointed to the doorway. "Liara, Kaidan, you're with me. Rest of you, stay in the Mako. We'll go investigate."

The trio headed through the doorway and found an elevator down. "Well, I guess there's only one way to go forward," she said as she activated the elevator that took the team down.

"What exactly is this place I wonder," Liara remarked.

"I have a feeling we are going to get our answers soon enough," Kaidan replied as the elevator came to a halt. Athena turned to be face to face with a glowing orange hologram.

"You are not Prothean," replied the orange hologram. "You are not machine either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This was why we sent our warnings through the beacons."

"Looks like some kind of VI program, badly damaged," Kaidan remarked.

"I do not sense the taint of Indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that has passed through here recently. Perhaps there is still hope," the VI said.

"Wait, how can I understand you? Shouldn't you be speaking Prothean?" Liara asked.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived in this facility. I have translated my output into a format you can comprehend," replied the VI. "My name is Vigil. You are safe here at the moment. Soon, nowhere will be safe.

"Are you some advanced artificial intelligence program?" Athena asked.

"I am an advanced non-organic analysis system with personality implants from Ksad Ishan, chief overseer of the Ilos research facility," Vigil replied.

"Why did you bring us here?" Athena asked.

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you'll need to understand, or you'll make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel was the heart of your civilization, and the seat of your government. As it was with us, and as it has for many others before us. The Citadel is a trap. The station is an enormous mass relay that links to dark space, the empty void on our galaxy's horizon. When the relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through and all that you know will be destroyed."

"If Saren turns on the Citadel relay, the Reapers will wipe out the Council and Citadel fleet in one fell swoop!" Athena exclaimed.

"That was out fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire was crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy pray for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by World. System by System. They methodically wiped us out." continued the VI.

"I feel sick," Liara exclaimed.

"Not all is loss, for you are here. With your help, we can stop the cycle from repeating itself. Your presence here is proof that our plans were not in vain. I had to sacrifice the future of the Prothean race so a small number would survive. You are our only hope...Whatever it takes."

Line Break

Athena, Liara and Kaidan went up the elevator to get back to the Mako after their conversation with Vigil who told them about the Protheans, Reapers and the truth of the Citadel. "We need to stop Saren, he's gonna attack the Citadel to use it as a way to bring the Reapers back. If we don't stop him now, al will be lost."

Line Break

C-Sec was surprisingly quiet this evening as a team of operators keep close tabs on what arrives at the station. Lena Aver, one of the Asari members of the force blinked in surprise as she saw the warning signal light up on the computers. "What the hell?" She asked as she leaned forward.

She then pulled up the view screen on the computer and saw several unknown ships arriving from the Mass Relay. "Shit," she cursed as she scrambled to get out of the chair and one of her co workers called out to her.

"Lena, you seeing this? It's the Geth," replied her Turian partner.

"We need to evacuate the Council right away," Lena said as the ships started firing on the Citadel fleet.

"Oh no," she whispered. "This can't be happening."

Line Break

Athena and her team continued through the tunnels, mowing down any Geth that stood in their way as they came down a steep slope and came face to face with the Mu Relay. "There, that's the relay we need, the Geth and Saren have already got in it, we need to hurry," Athena ordered as she pushed the Mako to overdrive as several Geth soldiers block their path.

"You know this is crazy right?" Garrus remarked. "Can a Mako even use the Mass Relay?"

Athena let out a chuckle. "I guess it's time to find out," she said as the Mako pushed forward ahead of the Geth and into the Relay itself.

Line Break

The Presidium was burning, Geth troops have flooded the Citadel and taken out anyone that stood in their way. "You two, with me," Saren replied to his Geth soldiers. "We are going to the Council chambers, there we can fulfill Sovereign's promise," he said as the Geth simply nodded at him as he walked to the elevator.

"Spirits, I always hated these things," Saren remarked about the elevator as he got in and headed upwards,

The remaining Geth that were guarding the elevator as Avina, the Citadel's VI was sprouting warnings. The Geth then noticed the Relay Monument was activating and saw the Mako flew out and landed on top of them before they had any chance to react as the Mako landed on it's side.

"Well, that sure covers a lot of mileage for this thing," Athena remarked as she struggled to get out the Mako.

"Shepard, you are the worst driver ever, of all time," Wrex jokes.

"Oh don't patronize me," she called back as she got out with her team following behind her

"Everything is on fire," Liara said as she noticed the trees within the Citadel Presidium are up in flames.

Athena then noticed the Avina VI still active by the Relay. "Avina, where's the Council?" She asked.

"The Council has been evacuated to the Destiny Ascension. All members are accounted for," Avina replied as Athena sighed in relief that her mother was okay at the least.

"What about Captain Anderson or Ambassador Udina?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't have information on specific requests at the moment," replied the VI.

"Damn," Athena cursed. "Have you seen Saren Artreius by any chance?"

"Yes, Spectre Saren was here most recently and took the elevator to the Council Chambers. I've called C-Sec to arrest him but I've gotten no response," said the VI.

"Saren is heading towards the control center at the Council Chambers," Athena said as she turned towards her team. "We're following him in the elevator, only two of you can come with me. Rest of you, stay here and help the civilians. Kaidan, Liara, you're with me," she said.

"Good, you can count on us," Kaidan said as Liara nodded as the three went in the elevator as Athena pressed the button to go up.

Line Break

Saren angirly races to the Chambers as he shoots a human bystander. "Enough," he said to himself as he rushed forward to the control panel in front of the chambers as he went into the Citadel's controls. "Soon, the Reapers will return," he said as he activated the control to shut down the arms of the Citadel as Sovereign flies in the Citadel before the arms closes.

Sovereign then clamps down on top of the Citadel Tower as Saren continues to gather data.

Line Break

The elevator came to a halt at the Citadel Tower as Athena and her squad got out and came across various Geth on their way to the council chambers. Liara and Kaidan both lifted several Geth up with their biotic powers as Athena fired on them with her assault rifle.

Kaidan got close to a Geth on his right and fired on it with his shotgun as Liara used singularity to group several Geth together and fired on them with her pistol.

The trio raced up to the Control Center as they saw Saren there who turned around and tossed a grenade at them. Athena and her squad quickly got in cover behind some debris as the grenade went off,

"So, Shepard, I see you've made it here after all," Saren remarked as he walked towards them. "You've been a thorn in my side ever since Eden Prime, now I'll finally be able to kill you once and for all," he said as he pulled out his sword and pistol.

"Saren," she said. "You're being used by Sovereign. You're nothing but a puppet to him to fulfill his goals."

"You're wrong," Saren countered. "Sovereign will be the key to moving us forward. He'll spare us if we work for him. Me and the rest of the Turian race."

"Saren, you are a fool if you believe what he says," she said. "He's indoctrinating you to his cause. Once you finished your objective, you'll be cast aside like those before you.

The former Spectre struggled to control himself as he dropped his sword and started holding his forehead. "You're….wrong….Sovereign is the key….."

Athena got out of cover and lowered her gun towards him. "You used to be a Spectre. Spectres are supposed to stop threats like Sovereign for Citadel Space. You've lost your way."

Saren managed to regain his composure as he looked down sadly at his sword. "This sword was meant to bring honor to my family, but now I've done it a disservice. I have failed in my duty, in my people….," he said as he pulled his gun up.

"Goodbye Shepard, thank you," he said as he pulled the trigger on himself.

Athena watched in shock as she saw Saren's body fall down. "He's gone," she murmured.

"We have to hurry," Liara suggested as the three raced towards the control center.

The Asari Spectre approached the terminal and started to activate the terminal,

" _Mayday, mayday! This is the Destiny Ascension, we are taking heavy fire from the Geth ships and need help immediately,"_ replied a worried pilot of the Destiny Ascension.

"The Ascension is in trouble…" Athena whispered as she heard another voice.

" _Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander,"_ replied Joker, the pilot of the Normandy.

"It's me, Joker, we're at the Citadel Tower, we've stopped Saren but Sovereign and the Geth are still destroying the Citadel Fleet and are close to finishing off the Destiny Ascension," Athena responded.

" _I'm here at the Charon Relay with the Alliance fifth and fourth fleets with Admiral Hackett. Just say the word and we'll come through,"_ said the pilot.

"Good, save the Destiny Ascension first, then concentrate on Sovereign. I'm opening the arms."

Line Break.

The worried crew members struggled to gain control of the Destiny Ascension as the Geth Ships fired on them. To their surprise, they saw the Mass Relay activate with not Geth ships coming out of it, but Human ships. They sighed in relief as they saw Alliance fleets attack the Geth and head towards their way.

" _Destiny Ascension, this is Admiral Hackett. We're here to assist,"_ replied the Human Admiral as the ships fired on the Geth attacking the Ascension. The Geth ships stopped firing on the Ascension and focused their attention on the Human ships as they plowed through them.

"Thank the goddess," said one of the Asari pilots of the Ascension.

" _Destiny Ascension you are all clear. I repeat you are all clear,"_ replied the Human Admiral as the Human ships guarded the Ascension as it moved out of the way as the rest moved into the opened Citadel and started firing on Sovereign.

" _Concentrate all fire on Sovereign. Take that thing down."_

Line Break

Athena smiled as she saw the Alliance forces converge on Sovereign. She turned towards her two squad mates and pointed at Saren's body. "Make sure he's dead," she ordered as Kaidan headed towards it and fired another bullet at the Turian's lifeless body.

"He's dead," he reported.

Just then, the flooring around Saren started to shake with red energy waves surrounding his body. His body began to morph into a monsterous husk like being of his former self. The husk grabbed Saren's sword and pointed it at Athena. " **PRAY TO WHATEVER DEITY YOU WORSHIP, AS THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL OUTING. MY NAME IS SOVEREIGN, AND THIS STATION IS MINE!"**

Sovereign-Saren then unleashed a powerful energy wave that knocked Liara and Kaidan down. Athena then pulled out her sword, Methis and clashed with Sovereign. " **FOOLISH CHILD, WHY MUST YOU FIGHT?"**

"Because I have something worth fighting for," she said as she looked towards her friends. Athena broke the clash and sliced at Sovereign-Saren's right arm, cutting it right off.

"Not so tough now are you," she remarked as she got back into her fighting stance.

Sovereign-Saren roared as it rushed at Athena and knocked her to the ground and dropped her sword. He then made his way towards Kaidan who was firing his pistol at him. " **FOOLISH HUMAN, YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND AGAINST ME? I AM A GOD,"**

"No," Kaidan said as he fired another round at the husk as it bounced off. "All I see is just a worthless machine."

Sovereign-Saren then grabbed Kaidan by the neck and lifted him forward, with putting Saren's sword across Kaidan's neck. " **ONE SECOND IS ALL IT WILL TAKE TO END YOUR PATHETIC, MISERABLE LIFE. SEE MY FACE? YOUR LIFE IS DONE!"**

Just then, Athena reached for her sword and got it and lunged forward at Sovereign-Saren and thrusted her sword in the back. Sovereign-Saren roared in pain as it saw the tip of her sword piercing through his chest.

" **I AM SOVEREIGN. THE VOICE OF THE REAPERS."**

"And so, you must be silenced," Athena said as she moved her sword upwards and sliced the husk in half.

Athena sighed in relief as the husk form of Saren dissipated. Athena then noticed Sovereign was being attacked by the combined force of the Alliance fleets. She dropped her sword in relief as she saw Sovereign starting to break apart. Just as she was about to sit down, a large piece of debris crashed into the Citadel Tower. She turned to her companions and yelled "MOVE!"

Line Break

In the hours after the defeat of Sovereign, the remaining Geth had retreated through the Mass Relay. Alliance Forces helped regain control of the Citadel and sent troops to investigate the damage and find survivors. David Anderson led a squad of soldiers through the Citadel Tower to investigate the last reported location of Athena T'Sarr Shepard. As they made their way there, there was a large piece of a Geth ship imbedded in the tower.

Anderson made his way towards the debris and started moving pieces. "We need to hurry," he said as he and his forces started moving the pieces of debris. Anderson sighed in relief as he spotted Alenko and T'Soni in the rubble, covered in dust and coughing. "It's okay you two, we're here," he said. "Where's Athena?" He asked.

Kaidan just shook his head and stared at the piece of debris they were under. Anderson looked down and sighed. "No, she couldn't be," he said.

Anderson ordered a medical team to tend to Kaidan and Liara and get them out of the rubble. The Alliance Captain looked afar and saw some rubble being moved on it's own. He saw a figure pop from under it and saw it was Athena herself, with a limp arm, she got out of the rubble and sighed in relief.

Line Break

The War between the Geth and Citadel Council was over. The Systems Alliance was granted a seat on the Council due to the efforts of Athena Shepard and her team. Captain David Anderson was made the representative of the Alliance on the Council, making them the fourth member of the Citadel Council. The Citadel sustained heavy losses but it will take time to rebuild. For now, the threat of Sovereign and the Reapers were halted. Athena T'Sarr continued on her path to find the truth of the Reapers and stop them from returning, once and for all…..

A/N Cue the end credits. Thank you to all who have reviewed and stood by this story. Especially thank you to my personal friends for checking it out and helping me.

Athame's Light The Wrath of the Collectors will happen in a couple of months. I'm taking a break to refine my writing style and to write some other stuff for a bit.

I am planning a spin off, with Athena in various relationships with many different characters from the trilogy. I will say that Kaidan won't be her only love interest in this series.


End file.
